Jump the gun
by xxraug-mossxx
Summary: After the Aca-World Championship the Bellas celebrate their victory. It's a drunken blast, until a certain arch-nemesis a cappella group from Germany decides to crash the party and Beca is about to get an offer she can't refuse.
1. ONE - Jump the gun

**A/N:** I just can't get this pairing out of my head, so this happened. the song in this chapter is called 'Apocalyptic' by Halestorm. also, to make the telling of this story a little easier there are some changes from the movie:

\- Beca is not with Jesse, they've never dated and never will

* * *

 **ONE**

I slam the glass down onto the bar and grimace at the vile taste of tequila on my tongue. I actually hate this stuff but right now is the time and the place for music, dancing and of course shots.

Biting off a piece of lime, I look over to Fat Amy who yells at me over the music. "Hey Beca, get your scrawny ass over here."

I laugh and throw my arms up to pull her into half-hug as she dances toward me.

Jumping up and down I look around at the Bellas dancing and partying. This is our night, our victory. There's no feeling like winning the World Championship of a cappella, or of anything really, and we'll hopefully remember it for the rest of our lives. Maybe not this party though, because things are already starting to get blurry.

I don't know half the people here but the other a cappella groups certainly know how to party, especially those guys from Canada. Having a few of the Trebles around also makes everything that much more fun. I'm actually surprised they came all the way to Europe to support us but there's a small sentinmental part of me that is grateful. Well, except for the part where Bumper and Fat Amy are trying to get it on right beside me.

Their kissing noises are loud enough to drown out the music and I slowly move away from them toward Stacey and Lily who are hugging each other to stay upright.

Bobbing along to the beat of the music I signal to the guy behind the bar to get me another round of shots. In my head I look pretty smooth leaning against the bar like that but I'm probably just grinning like a drunken idiot. I can't help it though. This just feels too good and I've had too much tequila to care.

This is the perfect party.

Well, that is until a weird hush goes through the room and I squint to see why the music suddenly seems quieter and the lights a little darker.

The crowd literally parts as DSM in all their leather-clad glory march toward me. It's like they're moving in slow motion and my eyes are immediately drawn to the blonde leader of the group.

"Oh shit."

Kommissar stops only a few feet away and my throat goes dry. I swallow nervously. "What… are you doing here?"

"We came to congratulate you," Kommissar answers and spreads her arms, palms up, "we're trying not to be sore losers after all."

Kommissar winks, actually winks, at me and I can feel my neck and face flush.

The tall German takes a few steps back and snaps her fingers. DSM immediately drops a beat and Kommissar looks around. "A good performance Bellas, well done, but we won't give up, next time it's going to be us who take the trophy home."

The group spreads out and Pieter grabs a stunned Fat Amy to twirl her around as Kommissar's deep rich voice fills the room.

 _"I wear my nine-inch heels when we go to bed, I paint the color of my lips blood red."_

Kommissar grins at me over her shoulder and I reach out to steady myself against Stacey as my knees go all wobbly.

 _"I get so animal like never before, so you press play and I hit record. 'Cause we're dysfunctional physical, always slamming doors, you're a bitch, throwing fits,  
always waging wars, me and you, sad but true, we're not us anymore, but there's still one thing we're good for."_

Kommissar stops, turns to me and stalks toward me like some sort of giant wildcat. DSM joins into the song and Pieter spins around to put some moves on Cynthia-Rose who is too drunk to do anything but frown at him.

 _"I'll give you one last night, so make it twisted, give you one last shot, go on and hit it. Give you one last time to make me miss it. Baby, love me apocalyptic. Come on!"_

Everything sort of fades into the background when Kommissar invades my personal space. I smell cinnamon and try to move away but the bar is at my back. With no way to escape, I can only stare into blue eyes with my mouth pretty much hanging open.

 _"Give me a red hand print right across my ass, I'm leaving scratches up and down your back, throw me against the wall, bite me on my neck, like end of the world, break-up sex._

 _I'll give you one last night, so make it twisted."_

A small noise between a moan and a helpless whimper somehow makes it out of my mouth when Kommissar leans into me and whispers those last three lines against the shell of my ear.

How can one single person possibly be that hot?

Until now I'd sort of found Kommissar attractive on a purely I-think-you're-super-sexy-from-afar level but being subjected to that full on seductive power makes my body feel funny and tingly all over.

I'm pretty sure Kommissar is flirting with me, through a song no less, and I have no idea what to do about it. A considerable part of me just wants to jump Kommissar's bones right then and there but another one is too stunned to move at all.

I don't even know her real name, for crying out loud. And she's still smiling at me like I'm nothing but a delicious piece of chocolate she wants to put in her mouth. Oh god. I seriously need to stop going down that road because my mind won't make it out of the gutter once it's down there.

Chloe suddenly appears beside me and I latch onto her arm with both my hands. She glares at Kommissar with a raised eyebrow and then turns to me. "You okay?"

I nod a couple of times and lick my lips. DSM finish their song and there's a round of loud applause and cheering before the music is turned up again and everyone starts to mingle. I'm still rooted to the spot, holding on to Chloe like she's the only thing keeping me upright while Kommissar sends a smirk my way before joining Pieter on the dance floor.

I turn back to the bar, just for a moment, because I don't think I can take much more of Kommissar dancing like that. I can basically feel sweat running down my back and I shiver at the nasty sensation. Chloe is still looking at me like she's trying to figure out a puzzle but instead of asking a myriad of questions she just gets us more drinks.

I make short work of the vodka and coke before stumbling along the bar to one of the exits of the club. I seriously need a breather because everything I can hear is Kommissar's voice in my head and the feeling of her body so freaking close.

The door closes behind me and the cool nightly air is a welcome change from the hot sticky atmosphere in the club. I take a deep breath but hold it in surprise when I hear a voice from beside me.

Kommissar has her back turned in my direction, she moves her free hand around while she talks into the phone in her other.

"Was genau willst du von mir? Wir haben verloren, die andere Gruppe war besser, so einfach ist das. Da gibt es nichts zu diskutieren, wir müssen einfach besser werden."

There is a moment of silence as Kommissar leans against the wall of the club, her hand cradling her forehead. "Wenn du das so siehst dann tut es mir leid, vielleicht ist es besser so."

She ends the phone call and slaps her hand against the wall before turning around and stopping short.

I open my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's impolite to eavesdrop?" Kommissar asks, the anger slipping from her features.

"I…uh…I didn't understand a single thing you said," I offer and shift my weight from one foot to the other.

"Is that so?"

Kommissar walks toward me – there's just something about the way she moves that makes my temperature rise again.

It's not that I'm scared of her or anything, but somehow my natural response is to slowly back up until I can't go any further. I hit the wall with my shoulders and stare at Kommissar nervously. Great, now she definitely knows that she completely throws me off, but hey she probably figured that out when I complimented her at the car show when I was trying to insult her instead.

She leans forward with a smile and my hands twitch with the effort of keeping them still.

"I have a proposition for you, little maus."


	2. TWO - Here I go

**A/N:** looks like there's some interest in the story. a thank you to those who took the time to review, I appreciate it. updates will be as frequent as I feel inspired and right now I'm really enjoying writing about this pairing.

* * *

 **TWO**

The airplane tilts to the side and I can feel my body being pressed into the seat. It's actually not a bad feeling but only serves to increase the nervous tingles in my stomach. I close my eyes and sigh. There's nothing like a ten-hour flight to get over the fear that I've made the wrong decision.

The hum of the plane's engine is loud enough to drown out all the thoughts that make me doubt everything I've ever done that brought me to this point and I can't help but recall _that_ night.

 _"I have a proposition for you, little maus."_

I can still hear Kommissar's voice and I remember thinking 'oh my god she wants to have sex with me'. The scary part is that I probably would've agreed. To tell the truth, I would've done almost anything with her had she only asked and, well, here I am, on a plane to Germany.

…

The Bellas are staring at me from their various spots on our large couch. Some of them seem confused while others look almost angry. I can totally understand them, I've probably had the same expression for the last couple of days ever since we returned from Copenhagen.

Chloe is the first one to speak. "So what are you saying? You're joining DSM?"

I open my mouth to reply but Fat Amy beats me to it.

"No she's not. She would never do that, right? You wouldn't?"

There's a moment of awkward looks and murmurs before I hold up my hand. The Bellas go silent again.

"Listen guys, I'm not joining DSM, that's not what this is about. I merely got a job offer that I need to think about. This is my future, my career and I would really like your support on this. I won't go behind anyone's back, I've learned my lesson."

Chloe gives a short nod at that and the small smile on her face lifts a weight off my shoulders I hadn't realized was there.

"So DSM offered you a job?" Legacy asks with wide eyes.

"They did."

There's no need to actually go into details about who exactly offered me that job and that I've essentially already agreed to take it.

"I'll always be a Bella, nothing will ever change that but I want to be a music producer and that means making music with other artists. I have to start somewhere and honestly, DSM is pretty huge - I mean as huge as it can get in a cappella."

The Bellas are looking at me again in silence and I try to give them my best puppy-dog expression. These are my friends and I really need them to support me on this because truth is I'm scared shitless about messing everything up.

Cynthia-Rose eventually breaks the silence. "You go girl, I think it's a great chance and you should take it."

"Yeah, Beca will be the new Queen B of a cappella," Fat Amy adds. She gets up and walks over to me to pull me into a tight hug. "See, told you all you need is some of my confidence. Want some more?"

I laugh and quickly shake my head. "No thanks, I think I can take it from here."

The other Bellas soon join us and turn this into a large group hug. I can see Chloe's blue eyes twinkling at me from over Fat Amy's shoulder. "We're proud of you Beca."

"Yeah, but don't let those Germans brainwash you."

"Are you going to wear lots of leather now?"

"That Kommissar chick was pretty hot."

I chuckle at the comments being tossed around and close my eyes. I'm so freaking lucky to have found these people.

…

The plane quickly loses some altitude and I jerk to the side, suddenly wide awake. The guy next to me frowns in my direction over the rim of his magazine and I lean away from him toward the other side only to be confronted with an elderly woman snoring loudly.

My neck must've been bent an awkward angle while I was dozing because it hurts like hell when I try to move my head. I groan quietly and huddle back into the seat. A glance at the display in front of me tells me that I have about three more hours to go. Great.

I use both my hands to massage the knots in my neck and shoulders away. This isn't my first international flight but somehow I'm absolutely not prepared for it.

After my meeting with the Bellas everything had happened pretty fast.

…

Why the hell am I so nervous? It's just a phone call. No need to freak out. Just dial the number she gave you and tell her you want the job.

I take a deep breath as my thumb swipes across the screen of my phone.

 _Just do it._

I press the green button and hold the phone to my ear. My heart beats like crazy while I listen to the monotone beeping sounds. There's a short click before I hear her voice.

"Ja hallo?"

Words. I need to use words.

"Uhm…hey. This is Beca, the uh… American girl, you know, from the Bellas."

I hear Kommissar chuckle. "I know. I'm glad you called."

"You are?"

"Of course. The longer it takes you to decide on my offer the more I was afraid you would reject it. I hope you haven't called to shoot me down."

It's only common courtesy to continue a conversation without a minute or so of silence but I'm absolutely overwhelmed by how much her voice affects me even over the phone.

"Hello? Beca are you still there?"

Oh god, and the way she says my name, it's just so unfair that one person should be able to turn my legs into jello with just their voice.

"Yeah…I'm here, sorry, must be the connection or something." I clear my throat and look around the backyard of the Bella house. "I'm actually calling to tell you that I want to take you up on your offer. On one condition."

There, a good sensible sentence. You can do it.

"And what condition would that be?"

"You can't use my songs for competing against the Bellas."

There is a moment of silence and I close my eyes briefly. _Please say yes, please._

"Fine, I agree to your condition."

"Alright, good, great…thanks. I guess we'll be working together then."

"Yes we will. I'm glad you made this decision. I will email you the details of your flight and talk to you in person next month."

"Wait, next month? You want me to start already?"

"Why of course, there's only so much time before the next World Championship."

"Almost four years."

Kommissar laughs quietly and I can feel my insides do a little happy dance.

"You know we Germans like to be efficient. I'm looking forward to your visit. Goodbye Beca."

"Right, bye."

I end the call and rub my hand across my forehead. So far so good. And she called me Beca, twice. That's a good sign right? I might need to start calling her by her name as well, at least in my head, but Kommissar somehow got stuck already.

…

The music from the club is a dull background noise as I take in a quick breath.

"You what?"

"I want you to help DSM with your admittedly very advanced knowledge of music and your mixing skills."

"You…what?"

Kommissar frowns at me and steps closer. She reaches out and rests the back of her hand against my forehead. "Have I broken you now?"

I swat at her wrist and frown at her when she smirks at me. I need to focus all my mental ability because I know I'll otherwise blab about the softness of her skin or the elegance of her fingers or something equally embarassing.

"I don't… even know your name." Well, that's good enough. Not the 'no' I was aiming for but much better than 'take me now'.

Kommissar tilts her head to the side. "Really now? Well, I suppose there's an easy way to rectify that."

She takes a small step back and holds her hand out to me. "I'm Anja, it's a pleasure to meet you little maus."

I scowl at her but still take her hand. So soft.

"I'm Beca, not mouse or troll or anything else. I'm not that small either."

Her thumb gently traces the back of my hand and every single logical thought is squeezed out of my brain. "Okay."

Anja raises her eyebrows. "Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll help you."

A smile spreads across her features and everything is soft cotton and seductive heat.


	3. THREE - Boot on the start line

**A/N:** two things first:

number one, thank you for leaving a review, favorite or follow – I appreciate it and knowing that people want to read more makes me write even faster

number two, this will be a short rant so please bear with me. I've not only been writing but also reading BecaxKommissar stories because I really enjoy this pairing and I've seen a couple of anonymous comments on various stories saying something along the lines of 'Kommissar's name is this'. I find it completely legit if someone or a small group of fans decide on a **fanon** name for a character that doesn't have one in canon. but leaving anonymous reviews on other stories about how writers are using the wrong name is just plain rude. if there is an interview of actors or producers confirming a different name for Kommissar, please let me know and I shall bow to canon.

until then, I kindly ask to either send me a message (not anonymously) to chat about why people would prefer a different name and why they have chosen a particular one, or to refrain from commenting on my story when all they have to say is that the name I've picked is not the right one. /rant over

* * *

 **THREE**

The bag is pretty heavy and it takes me about three attempts to drag it off the conveyor belt. A woman next to me has to step out of the way to avoid my bag crushing her foot. I apologize quietly and make my way to the exit, dragging my suitcase behind me.

The airport is pretty crowded and I look around nervously. The email had said that someone would be here to pick me up but I wouldn't exactly put it past Kommissar to just abandon me in a foreign city to let me find my way to the hotel by myself. As a test or something. And my neck is still killing me. I can feel a headache coming on and everything just plain sucks. I have half a mind to just jump onto the next plane back to the States.

Instead I remain rooted to the spot trying to catch a glimpse of blonde hair or even black leather. I don't actually think that Kommissar will be here, she certainly would've mentioned it in the email, but a part of me still wants to see her. On the other hand I'm not actually in the condition to deal with that tall bossy German.

"Beca Mitchell?"

I jerk around when someone calls my name from behind me and come face to face with a young woman I've never seen before. She has kind of a strict look and all black clothes. Bingo, looks like I've found the DSM member who's supposed to collect me from the airport.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Carolin, I'll take you to your hotel."

I nod slowly and follow her to the nearby parking lot. It's still early in the morning and I look around as we drive away from the airport and into the city. Berlin. I've never been here before but from what I've heard it's a pretty cool open-minded city. Not exactly a hot spot for a cappella but still large enough to offer an audience for any kind of music.

Carolin doesn't seem to be the chatty type so the ride is mostly silent. Works for me, since it gives me the time to get my shit together and give myself a quick pep talk.

I've never done anything like this before but I am the a cappella world champion so I should be able to work with DSM on their songs and arrangements. I'm still not entirely sure why Kommissar offered the job to me, of all people. But it's a stepping stone and I'd be an idiot if I didn't make use of it. Right?

I can still leave. I haven't signed anything and my soul still belongs to me.

Carolin stops the car, an eco-friendly tiny thing, in front of a large building. I look up through the window and rise my eyebrow at the large sign that reads 'Grand Hyatt Berlin Hotel'.

Not bad, not bad at all.

"This is where you'll stay for now. Potsdamer Platz is right around the corner and Alexanderplatz a few subway stations away."

"Okay, thanks."

I have no clue what to do with that information but I'm sure I'll find out what she's talking about eventually. I climb out of the car and fumble with the seat that I need to push forward to get to the backseat. Dragging my bag out of the car, I bend down to look at Carolin.

"I'll pick you up later this afternoon." She reaches into one of her pockets and tosses a small mobile phone to me. I almost drop it in my attempt to catch but eventually manage to wrap my fingers around it.

"I'll give you a call. Be ready."

Before I even have the chance to ask for what exactly I should be ready, she's grabbed the car door and slammed it shut from inside. I watch her car pull away from the sidewalk and merge with the traffic.

"Great, just great."

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

I turn around to find a man in a blue uniform smiling at me.

"Oh hey, I'm here to check in."

The man immediately walks over to me and takes my bag. "Please follow me Miss, I'll take you to the front desk."

Shrugging my backpack higher up my shoulder, I follow him into the large entrance hall. Everything looks pretty neat and sort of expensive. How successful is DSM if they can afford a place like that for me?

The man behind the front desk is just as friendly as the guy waiting for me with my bag. He's all smiles and German accent while he types my name into his laptop. The key to my room is a tiny plastic card and I follow guy number one over to one of the elevators at the far end of the foyer.

Up several stories and down a long hallway I soon find myself in front of a dark brown door. I open it with my scrap of plastic and my bag is placed beside me while I take in the room. It's huge.

There's a large living area with a piano in one corner and a flatscreen TV in the other. A few steps further into the room I can see a small kitchen area right next to a glass front.

My mouth pretty much falls open when I walk into the bathroom. It's beautiful. Rainforest shower, claw foot bathtub and dark marble everywhere.

"Is there anything you need Miss?"

I'd completely forgotten about the bellhop guy. I stick my head out of the bathroom and smile at him. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"There's room service all day and night, and our restaurant is open until midnight as well. Have a pleasant stay."

"Thanks," I call after him as he leaves.

It's definitely time for a shower in this bathroom of all bathrooms. And I need a nap.

I start stripping right on the spot because I absolutely can't wait to feel that hot water on my aching neck and shoulders. I'm sure my headache will be gone after some rest and everything is going to seem much brighter.

…

The small phone on the bedside table starts yelling and I vaguely recognize various DSM voices. I groan and roll around to grab the device and hold it to my ear.

"Ugh… yeah?"

"This is Carolin, I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Wha…?"

The line goes dead before I can utter another sound and I drop the phone on the bed next to me. The first thing I'm going to teach DSM is effective communication. These people need to learn how to talk.

The bed is so soft and the pillow smells like fresh laundry and spring. Simply put, I don't want to get up.

Opening one eye, I glance at the clock of the TV at the far end of the room. I've been sleeping for a good six hours and truth is I could use another six before I feel fully human again. But I guess DSM won't wait.

I need to make good first impression so I drag my tired self out of bed and over to my suitcase that's still sitting in the same spot where the bellhop guy left it.

Most of my attire consists of rather dark colors so I won't stick out like a sore thumb among DSM, that's at least something.

A tank top, jeans, vest and boots later I'm ready to go. I grab my bag, containing my laptop and a few other essentials, and head down to the foyer.

Ever the punctual German, Carolin's already waiting for me and I smile at her in greeting. "Hey."

"Hey," she replies with nothing but a neutral expression. Alright-y.

I follow her out of the hotel and back to her car that's parked out front.

"Same procedure as every year," I mumble to myself and Carolin turns to look at me.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, it's just a really pretty city."

Carolin hums quietly and gets into the car. I follow suit and silently curse the girl's apparently supernatural hearing.

Luckily the car ride gives me the chance to see a little more of Berlin and it's indeed a pretty nice city. Lots of people and a sort of multicultural atmosphere. I'm really looking forward to doing some exploring on my own. The most interesting corners are usually not found in any travel guides anyways and I doubt the little book Fat Amy gave me will contain anything but clubs and bars.

"So what are we doing?" I ask, watching Carolin steer her tiny car expertly through crowded streets.

"We'll be going to a DSM practice session."

"Oh okay, cool."

Silence engulfs us again and I'm happy to just watch people and cars pass by.

We eventually stop in front of a large gray building with lots of windows. It doesn't really look like much but if the Bellas taught me one thing, it's to never judge a book by its cover.

I climb out of the car and look around. The street seems pretty quiet and there are other large buildings on either side.

"This is our dance studio," Carolin announces, "across the street is a publishing house and there are other stores just around the corner."

I nod in her direction and walk around the car to the sidewalk. "You guys have your own studio?"

"Not really, we just rent it for practices."

"Right."

Carolin walks up to the front door and unlocks it for me. I slip past her into the building and after the first two steps I can hear sounds coming from somewhere to my right.

"This way," Carolin says and leads me through a hallway and up a narrow set of stairs. At the top is another door that she pushes open and the sounds suddenly become music. I step into the studio – a huge room with dark hardwood floors and giant mirrors on each wall – and my jaw finds itself on the ground.

 _Holy shit._

So much skin, glistening with sweat and, oh my god, leather.

"I… think you guys forgot the B in front of DSM."


	4. FOUR - Pistol in the air

**FOUR**

The sounds of about fifteen voices harmonizing in perfect pitch is pretty impressive but seeing those same fifteen bodies up close doing spins, jumps and dance moves is something else entirely. My eyes don't even know where to settle and I move back to take it all in.

I always thought Aubrey was killing us at practices but this an entire new level of hell.

A loud voice says something in German and my head snaps around to watch Kommissar walk to the front of the group. Black shirt and leather pants – does she ever wear anything else?

She taps her foot and begins singing. I squint at the lyrics, realizing that they are repeating a part of their World's performance.

Everything is perfect, just like the first time I've seen it. Every sound and every movement is on point but Kommissar still keeps glaring at various members of the group. And jesus, she's hot like that. All authority and in charge.

I basically stand there for several minutes, not moving a single muscle.

This is crazy. What did I get myself into? Kommissar asked me to work with DSM on their arrangements but I feel absolutely out of place. These people don't need any help whatsoever.

 _"Light them up. I'm on fire!"_

The last voices slowly fade out and Kommissar waves her hand dismissively. "Fünf Minuten Pause."

I'm having a serious déjà vu as Kommissar grabs a towel from a nearby chair and walks toward me, slowly dabbing at her neck and chest. It's like she just jumped straight out of one of my various daydreams I've been having ever since Copenhagen and it's sort of difficult to focus.

"You're finally here," she says and her expression softens almost imperceptibly. She's more Anja in that moment than the Kommissar barking orders at DSM just minutes ago.

"I'm here."

I'm waiting for someone to say 'awkward' while we stand there just looking at each other, but apparently all DSM members are too out of breath to interrupt us.

"That was your World's performance, wasn't it?" I ask instead, quickly averting my eyes to look around the room.

"Very observant of you, it was indeed."

"So does that mean you'll keep performing the same set?"

Kommissar chuckles and shakes her head. "Of course not, we never perform the same song twice."

I frown at her and cross my arms in front of my chest. "I don't get it. What's the purpose of this then?"

"We haven't lost a competition in years and failing at the World Championship was a disgrace. Now we eliminate each and every last mistake that led to our defeat. We will repeat the same performance until it is perfect, then we can move on."

"Why not start from scratch and do something new?" It's working, I'm actually having a conversation with her without embarrassing myself. I cheer internally as Kommissar purses her lips and looks at me thoughtfully.

"It's the way we prefer it," she eventually answers, "now let me introduce you."

She turns around to walk back to the front of the room and my head tilts to the side of its own accord when my gaze drops to Kommissar's leather encased backside.

I snap my eyes back up to focus on something above the waistline and find Kommissar smirking at me over her shoulder.

 _Ah crap._

"What? Your ass looks great in leather." _Shit, shut up._

Kommissar turns around fully and raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Uh… why are you wearing leather? Isn't it super hot practicing like that? I mean you're hot, no I meant don't you sweat under all that leather?"

 _Good save._

I want to slap myself upside the head but I'm trying to make a confident first impression. Or at least a halfway sane second one.

"It's something you have to get used to," Kommissar answers, a confident smirk on her face, "and it serves as a sort of punishment."

I bob my head slowly. "BDSM alright," I mumble to myself and Kommssar's smirk only widens.

"Come on." She walks to the front of the room and I follow her slowly, looking at various DSM members. They don't seem particularly excited to see me. I didn't expect a welcome party but the reception is rather icy.

"I have an announcement to make," Kommissar says in English. I smile at her gratefully, at least now I'll understand what is going on.

"This is Beca Mitchell, she will be working closely with us from now on to help refine our arrangements and come up with new sets."

"Hey everyone," I wave awkwardly at the group and receive a few nods here and there in return.

"But she's the competition. Woher wissen wir, dass sie nicht hier ist um uns zu schaden?" a blonde guy speaks up. I'm pretty sure he's the one with the mad beatboxing skills.

"Do you think I would've asked her to work with us if I wasn't entirely sure that she is the right one for the job?"

Kommissar stares at the blonde guy and he shrinks back until he is almost hiding behind another DSM member. "No, of course not, I was just thinking…nevermind."

"Anyone else got any objections?" Kommissar asks, raising her chin and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Shit, of course no one has anything to say now. I would even agree with her if she'd suggested we walk over glowing embers.

The room is silent and I slowly shift my weight from one foot to the other. "Listen, I'm not here to do anything you guys don't agree with. I'm merely going to share my thoughts on arrangements and try to work on some mixes with you. Whatever you think is needed the most."

"Thank you," Kommissar says from beside me and I look over to see her smiling lightly.

"Now that that's settled, let's start from the top," Pieter orders from where he's just walked through the door. He is similarly dressed in leather pants and a black muscle shirt, showing off his toned arms.

What are these guys eating for breakfast anyways? If Pieter and Kommissar are anything to go by DSM probably has a rigorous training routine. I hope I'm excluded from that because no one needs to see me running my ass off trying to keep up with a bunch of giant Germans.

"Get ready." Pieter snaps his fingers.

Everyone in the room seems to know exactly where to position themselves, so I slowly back away and sit on one of the benches off to the side. Pieter and Kommissar take their spots in front of the group and I'm treated to another up-close personal DSM performance.

I'm really trying not to stare at Kommissar. The professional part of me knows that I need to get a better idea of how the entire group works while figuring out who has which strengths and weaknesses. But the sexually confused part of me wants nothing more than to just watch Kommissar sing and move like a damn goddess.

Since I'm not in their direct line of sight, I get away with gawking for a little while but I swear Kommissar catches my eye every so often when she and Pieter walk around the room during their song. And oh god I absolutely love the part when they move in slow motion toward an imaginary finish line. There's just something about that kind of body control on display that makes me squirm a little.

I can't really find anything wrong with their performance but I suppose I don't look at it the same way Kommissar does.

They finish this part of their song with just as much energy as the last one and I smile at Kommissar as she walks toward me with long strides. I can clearly see beads of sweat running down her neck, disappearing into the collar of her shirt.

Oh hell no, that is so not an image I need right now. Why the hell do I turn into a gawking weirdo whenever Kommissar is anywhere near me? There has to be a way to stay focused whenever she's around because I'm going to be working with her from now on, probably on a daily basis.

Kommissar sits down beside me and stretches her legs with a small sigh. "How'd you like it?"

"The performance? It was great."

Kommissar hums quietly and her light blue eyes settle on me. I want to lean forward and wipe at her brow that's still glistening from sweat but instead I look down and rub my hands across my thighs.

 _Don't be a creep, don't be a creep._

"It's good to see you little… Beca."

I furrow my brow and look at Anja. She's actually stopped herself from calling me by the nickname she's apparently picked for me and it makes me realize that there is a difference between dealing with the Kommissar, the badass leader of DSM and Anja, the woman away from DSM.

"I actually like it when you call me… you know," I blurt. I quickly look around to make sure no one is listening to us.

"Little mouse?"

I don't have to see the smirk to know it's there. Why did I just admit that?

"Just… not in front of people okay?"

"Alright."

Well, that was easy enough. Maybe she won't tease me for the rest of my life about it.

I see Anja lean toward me in the corner of my eye and a second later I can feel her breath ghosting across my neck. "Or would you prefer feisty mouse?"

A violent shiver runs down my spine and I jump up. _Just shake it off._

"Okay so what's next?" I ask and my voice sounds a little too high, even to my own ears.

Kommissar gets up as well and I just know from the way she looks at me that she is doing it on purpose. She likes getting me flustered? Fine. Two can play that game.

"I want to introduce you to someone little mouse."


	5. FIVE - 'Quila in the glass

**FIVE  
**

"Frederike, this is Beca Mitchell."

The girl waves and smiles shyly, her eyes darting around instead of looking directly at me. Her long brown hair is tied back into a ponytail and she's wearing an oversized sweater and baggy pants. Not exactly DSM material but I doubt Kommissar would take the time to introduce us if she didn't have any ulterior motive.

"You can call me Fred," the young woman offers, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She takes my offered hand after a moment of hesitation and I smile encouragingly at her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Beca."

"I know," Fred replies and color immediately rushes from her neck up to her cheeks.

"Fred is a very talented songwriter," Kommissar says, "she has been working on several original songs for DSM and now that you're here we'll hopefully have a new set very soon."

I raise my eyebrow at Kommissar. "You guys want to perform original songs? Isn't that some sort of terrible offense?"

"Not anymore. Not since the Bellas won the World Championship with an original song," Kommissar answers with a small smile.

"Oh, right. Well then I'm looking forward to working with you Fred."

"Me too," Fred answers quietly, ducking her head. She's just too cute.

"I believe we're done here for today," Kommissar says, "how do you feel about dinner?"

The mention of food makes me suddenly realize that I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since the tiny chicken and cardboard meal on the airplane and my stomach protests loudly at the lack of food.

Kommissar smirks. "I'll take that as a yes. Let me get changed and then I'll feed you."

I watch her saunter away for a moment before I remember that Fred is still standing next to me. I clear my throat and turn to her with a smile. "So how did you get into song writing?"

…

"You've been quiet little mouse," Anja says, resting her chin against her open palm, "anything troubling you?"

 _Lie, say something and lie like a trooper._

"No, the food is just really good," I answer and point my fork toward the pasta dish in front of me. That part is true, the food really is delicious, but it's not the reason for my silence.

Ever since Anja walked back into the studio wearing a black blouse and honest-to-god skinny jeans I've been trying to keep my mouth shut.

She's taken me to a small restaurant and she has been nothing but friendly and courteous. Yet here I am giving her the silent treatment.

It's just that I can barely stand being around her when she's bitchy Kommissar and seeing her now in casual attire with her hair flowing freely around her shoulders and a small smile on her face is doing things to me I never expected. And I just _know_ that I'll say something incredibly embarrassing if I open my mouth. So I just swallow every other sentence and try to only give one-word answers.

Oh and the way she keeps calling me 'little mouse'? Yeah no, I shouldn't have admitted that I actually enjoy that nickname because now it just makes me want to get in her personal space and do something I'm not sure she would appreciate. Or maybe she would?

"If you say so." Anja watches me quietly and turns back to her salad.

I press my lips together and frown at the pasta. I really need to make an effort here. Anja has gone through all the trouble of getting my butt to Germany and I'm behaving like I hate being anywhere near her.

"So tell me, little mouse, how did you become a Barden Bella?" Anja asks and I look at her with a smirk. That I can talk about.

"Would you believe me if I told you it started with a naked woman in my shower?"

Anja's eyebrows rise to her hairline and her eyes narrow slightly. "Do tell."

I laugh quietly and start telling her the story of how I wanted nothing more than to take a shower, thinking that I was by myself, until Chloe basically ripped the shower curtain aside and forced me to sing with her.

"What exactly is the meaning of 'lady jam'?" Anja asks and I almost choke while trying to take a sip of my water. The look on her face is so innocent that it has to be real.

"You really don't know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I did."

"It's…uh…a song that you listen to when you're in the mood, you know?"

Anja frowns. "In the mood for what?" It takes her a moment but then her eyes widen in realization. "She asked you to sing _for that_?"

"What? Dude, no. She just wanted to see how high my belt goes, or something like that." I make a face at Anja who still looks like she's just chewed on a very old and dirty piece of gum.

"I suppose I'm mildly impressed by the display of self-restraint," she says and slowly shakes her head.

"Well, I was really close to just knocking her over to get away, but I guess it was worth it pulling myself together. Despite all the naked going on."

"That's not what I meant," Anja replies and smiles at me. There is something different about her smile this time, it's not like those friendly ones she's been giving me all evening. "I was talking about your friend."

"What do you –"

I get interrupted by the waiter appearing at our table. "Would you like to order anything else?"

I smile at him and shake my head. "I'm good, thank you."

Anja tells him something in German and in a matter of half a minute he's back with the check. I already have a few Euros pulled from my wallet but Anja insists on paying so I go back to my previous strategy and keep my mouth closed.

We leave the restaurant in companionable silence until I realize that I have absolutely no idea where we even are or where we're going.

"How about a walk? Your hotel isn't far from here and I could show you around a little," Anja asks.

Maybe she can read minds too? God that would be terrifying.

"That'd be great," I say.

Anja starts walking toward a large tower I've been told is called Fernsehturm, smack in the center of Berlin, and I can see the lights on it twinkling in the night sky. I stroll along beside her and smile to myself. Who'd have thought I'd end up here in Germany next to the leader of our former enemy group?

The air is warm and there are still people everywhere. I love the buzz of a big city like that and it simply feels right.

"I can't quite believe DSM wants to do original songs." I look over at Anja and see her smiling.

"The World Championship changed quite a few things in the world of a cappella, I'm sure you're aware."

"Sort of, I guess."

I mean yeah, I try to keep up with all things a cappella but there are other topics in my life that interest me so I might not be quite as informed as one would think.

We stop at a red light and I'm still mulling over the fact that I'm not nearly as into a cappella as Chloe and Aubrey always were when Anja reaches out and touches my arm. She looks over to me and shakes her head. The light is still red and I almost walked to my certain death trying to cross a street. Lovely.

Seeing Anja shake her head like that reminds me of something. "I saw you, you know."

"Whatever do you mean?"

The light finally turns green and we start walking, Anja's fingers still lightly resting on my arm.

"That night at Worlds when we were performing, I saw you standing beside the stage and then you guys left while we were still at it."

Anja hums quietly. "Yes, I realized that this particular competition was over for us as soon as the lights went up and all these women were suddenly on stage."

"But DSM still could've made it," I say and Anja stops.

I stop as well and glance at her. Did I say the wrong thing?

"No, it was over right then and there, trust me. We're here little mouse."

I look around and, yep, we're in front of my hotel. I probably should've paid a little more attention to the city and the street names, but it's still sort of hard to do anything but focus on Anja and my stupid Beca-has-no-filter problem.

"Thank you for dinner," I say quietly.

"No need to thank me, I enjoyed spending time with you. We'll be doing more of that from now on."

"Oh, yeah of course." I cross my arms behind my back and shift awkwardly. Anja's still standing in front of me and I'm not sure how to say goodbye. A handshake seems too formal and a hug just screams 'bad idea'.

"Just so you know, we usually run practices three times a week and we start at eight," Anja says.

"In the morning?"

 _Oh god no._

Anja smirks. "Yes, but since you've just arrived I will make an exception and let you sleep in tomorrow."

I sigh in relief. "Thanks, very generous of you."

Anja half-shrugs with an innocent expression. "I have my moments."

I laugh quietly and marvel at this woman. She's not only a really fine specimen – god I still cringe at the thought of that exchange – but she is also the fierce I-wear-leather-for-fun leader of DSM _and_ a sweet person who is considerate enough to let me get some extra sleep.

"Goodnight Beca." Anja steps toward me and my heart starts racing out of nowhere. She reaches up and brushes a few strands of hair behind my ear. "It really is wonderful having you here."

"I'm glad I'm here, really. Being near you is absolutely amazing. And your hand is still soft."

 _Here I go again._

I scrunch up my nose and force myself to take a step away. I need some distance right now because otherwise Anja will certainly figure out how deeply I'm already in trouble.

"So, yeah goodnight and I'll see you around."

I give her a half-hearted salute and shake my head at the gesture as I turn around. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Looking back is not an option as I hurry toward the entrance of the hotel. I know that if I see Anja standing there, something will break and I just can't let that happen. Instead I keep my head down all the way to my door and once inside the room I rush to the windows to look down, hoping to get a glimpse of blonde hair.

But there's absolutely no one on the street down below and I walk over to the bed to drop face-first onto the mattress. Ugh.

My mind replays the events of the day in a highlights-of-embarrassment slideshow until it hits me. I sit up abruptly and that weird little kink in my neck from the flight returns in full force.

What the hell did Anja mean when she said 'I was talking about your friend'?


	6. SIX - Dead set stare

**A/N1:** so I watched 'Mad Max - Fury Road' last night and quite frankly this chapter almost had a car chase in it. unfortunately it wouldn't have made that much sense so I scrapped it. maybe there'll be a 'Deleted Scenes' chapter at some point. anyways, thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone.

* * *

 **SIX**

"Beca, how is Germany? Is DSM treating you right? Tell us everything."

I grin at the sight of about six people trying to squeeze together in front of the webcam. "I'm okay guys, no blood has been shed and I still have all my limbs attached."

"What about your teeth, they still are where they 'sposed to be?" Fat Amy asks from somewhere in the room. I shake my head at their antics and lean back against the head of the bed, adjusting the laptop on my thighs.

"What are all of you doing back at Barden anyways?"

"Oh we just thought we'd check up on Emily and all the new Bellas," Chloe says, fiddling with the angle of her own latop until I can see more of the room behind her.

"It's going really good, everyone is fun," Emily adds from beside Chloe, "but it's not the same without you here."

"It's not the same without all of you either, but life means moving on, right?"

It's moments like these that I realize I've actually grown up. From arriving that first day at Barden, thinking nothing could be worse than being forced to go to college, to sitting in a hotel in Germany, working for the most successful a cappella group in the world. I probably would've slapped anyone senseless if they'd suggested I'd end up like this.

"I still can't believe my mom made me finish college before getting a record deal," Emily says and I hear several groans in the background.

"Don't let her start again, I can't take any more white girl crying," Cynthia-Rose calls.

Chloe wraps her arm around Emily's shoulders and rubs her hand up and down in a comforting motion. "You'll still have your chance after college sweetie."

"Yeah, she's right you know, there's no harm in getting your degree first." I point my thumb toward my chest. "I'm the prime example."

Emily sniffs quietly. "Alright."

"So what's been going on with you and that tall blonde German?" Stacie's face appears behind Chloe's shoulder.

"What…? Why would anything be going on? Nothing is going on. There's nothing, we're working together, I mean we will do that in the future, but there's absolutely…"

I trail off and take a deep breath. Every single face on my screen is grinning and I close my eyes with a groan. "There is nothing going on, that's it."

I see Chloe and Stacie exchange a long look.

 _"That girl is a problem, girl is a problem."_ Fat Amy sings at the top of her lungs, swaying in the background.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly Chloe joins in. _"As we keep lip locking, got neighbors screaming even louder louder, lick me down like your were rolling…"_

"Okay, I'm going now, I'm leaving," I yell at the Bellas singing over Skype to me. Here's to hoping that they can't actually see the blush that's creeping up my neck.

 _"You got me so wild, how can I ever deny,"_ Emily sings, her voice blending perfectly with the rest of the arrangement. _My_ arrangement.

"Oh my god it all makes sense now," Stacie calls, "that's why you picked those songs."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm ending this conversation right now." I grab the screen of my laptop and close it slowly. I can hear the girls still singing while Chloe shouts something like 'no, don't shut us, don't shut us'.

The laptop closes with a quiet ' _click_ ' and I shake my head, laughing. "I love you freaks."

…

"Okay what do you think about this?" I hand the headphones to Fred who puts them on and listens with closed eyes to the altered beat.

Fred hums along to the music and smiles. "It's great, I love it," she says quietly.

Pushing my feet against the floor, I swivel back around to my laptop and the mixing board. So far so good. I've been in the recording studio with Fred for a couple of hours now and we've been making some serious progress. It's actually really fun working with her, she's just as talented as Emily and she has some actual experience with putting together original songs. I can feel my creative juices flowing and it's freaking awesome.

I raise my arms above my head and wince at the pain shooting from my neck up to the base of my skull.

 _If only my neck didn't feel so sore, it makes thinking that much harder._

I slowly move my head from one side to the other when the door to the control room opens. I turn to see who just walked in but I can't even look over my shoulder.

I groan quietly and clamp both hands down onto the painfully stiff muscles while I swivel with the chair toward the door.

"I hope you two are making progress." Anja strides into the room like she owns it and judging by her dark top and pants she's just come from DSM practice.

"It's going pretty good actually," Fred answers with a little bounce, "Beca is great, she does things with the music I didn't even know are possible."

"Well, I did pick her for a reason," Anja answers with a smug smile. She looks over the control panel for a moment and then turns to me, her head tilting to the side.

I haven't spoken to her since the day before, when I left her standing outside the hotel. My tiny revelation afterwards didn't exactly make me any more confident around Anja but I've pretty much convinced myself that she meant something else entirely when we talked about the shower thing.

Hell, I don't even know if she is in a relationship. It's not like we're painting each other's toenails while gushing over crushes. Maybe she's that way with everyone, all intimidating and seductive. That's probably her default setting. She can't help it when all kinds of weird girls keep flocking at her feet.

"Why don't you take a break Fred?" Anja suggests and I frown.

Fred gets up and her eyes travel from me to Anja and back. "Sure." She waves at us and leaves the control room.

What the hell? I could use a break too. I've been working just as much. I open my mouth to tell Anja just that but she suddenly grabs the chair I'm sitting on and spins me around, away from her.

"What… hey, what are you doing?"

"Your neck is bothering you, no?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm very observant," Anja says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

Then her hands are on my shoulders and strong fingers dig into the sore muscles of my neck. Oh god. I realize that the noise coming out of my mouth is obscenely loud and completely inappropriate but I can't help it. My head rolls forward like it's only attached to my body by a jell-o stick.

"You're very tense little mouse," Anja comments. I want to agree with her but I can only mumble incoherently. This woman has magic fingers.

She's very gentle with the pressure she puts on my neck but the way she loosens the muscles is very determined and confident. It feels freaking amazing to finally get rid of the pain that's been bothering me all night.

I sink back into the chair and hum quietly as Anja continues her massage. Her thumbs dig into base of my skull while her fingertips move to my temples and draw circles there.

"Oh my god, this is heaven."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Anja says quietly.

"You have no idea." I groan when Anja's talented hands return to my shoulders and make short work of a tense knot there. A pleasurable shiver runs down my spine at the sensation and I close my eyes.

Anja continues the spontaneous massage for another few minutes until she slowly eases off and removes her hands. I know I have a stupid little grin on my face but I just can't help it. I feel relaxed and completely at ease, more than ever before in Anja's presence.

"Thank you, I really appreciate –" I open my eyes and my mouth snaps shut. Anja is right there in front of me. When did she walk around the chair? I didn't even hear her move.

She leans forward on puts her hands on the armrests of the chair on either side of me, effectively trapping my body.

"It was my pleasure," she murmurs.

Oh shit, her face is so close to me. Why is she in my personal space? I need my bubble because I can't really handle people getting that close, let alone Anja. My heart rate picks up and I press my back into the chair trying to create some space that just isn't there.

Anja is at eyeball level with me now and I can't help but stare at her perfect face. Those blue eyes, and those lips. I want to lean forward and kiss her.

 _Wait, what?_

Anja smiles at me and bites down on her bottom lip. Does she even know how goddamn sexy she is? I let go of the sides of the chair my hands have been clawing at and instead reach up to slowly trace my fingers along her arms, up her shoulders to cradle her jaw.

Her brow furrows slightly and I smile. What if I just kiss her? Would that really be so bad?

I slowly lean forward and for a second I can feel hot breath brushing across my lips.

Until the door to the control room bursts open and Anja takes a step back.

 _Well shit._

The look on Anja's face is murderous and I turn to see Carolin standing in the doorway.

"Entschuldigung… I'm sorry, there is someone who wants to talk to you," she says with a cringe. I wouldn't want that stare directed at me either but I just don't have it in me to feel sympathy for Carolin at the moment.

"Tell them to wait," Anja all but hisses.

"I don't think they will. It's Regina."

I turn back to see Anja looking decidedly more pale than just moments before. Her jaw clenches tightly and it's like the Kommissar is slowly taking over her features and posture.

Kommissar glances at me with a tilt of her head. "Excuse me."

She walks out of the room with purposeful steps and I watch her retreating back, my mouth slightly hanging open. Did that seriously _just_ happen?

What. The. Hell.

* * *

 **A/N2:** so yeah, I guess this is a sort of slow burn - which wasn't really my intention, but somehow it developed that way. I'm not sure how many more chapters are to come, but some progress will be made soon.


	7. SEVEN - Make your move

**A/N:** the response to the last chapter was great, so here's the new one in record time, yaay. oh and a little warning, there's some drama on the way.

* * *

 **SEVEN**

There are only so many ways you can stay out of sight while trying to eavesdrop on a conversation and right now I'm failing miserably.

After Kommissar left the control room I followed Carolin back to the dance studio, still trying to wrap my head around what just happened. We almost kissed, right? That really was about to go down… right?

The room where DSM practice their performances is conveniently located in the same building as the small recording studio they rent from time to time. So I walk alongside Carolin back to where the rest of the group is milling about. My eyes immediately find Kommissar at the far end of the room.

She's just standing there with her arms crossed in front of her chest. There is absolutely nothing relaxed about her posture and it's obvious that she is uncomfortable. Every single DSM member is giving Kommissar a wide berth and I'd be stupid to walk over there like nothing is wrong.

Instead I shuffle around and join Pieter who is glaring daggers at the woman Kommissar is talking to.

I have absolutely no clue who the hell she is but I don't like her. Simple as that. She's tall, almost as tall as Kommissar, dark hair, brown eyes, pretty face. But there's just something about her, I don't know what it is yet, that makes me uneasy.

I keep stealing glances at Kommissar, trying not to be too obvious about it.

"So what's going on?" I ask Pieter. He looks pretty unhappy but I'm not sure if that's because of his guyliner or because he's actually upset.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie hier noch einmal auftaucht."

I frown at him and wave my hand. "No speaking German over here, remember?"

He raises his eyebrow at me and sighs. "I didn't think she'd have the guts to show up here again," he translates with his thick accent, or at least I think he does.

"Who is she?"

Pieter's frown deepens. "Regina. She's a former DSM member, sort of."

"Okay, but there's more to it than that right?"

"What makes you think that?" Pieter asks, finally turning his full attention to me.

"Everyone here is tense, and you just have to look at Kommissar to know that she's not a happy ball of sunshine right now. If a former member was only visiting, I'm sure people would be less hostile."

The corner of Pieter's mouth turns upward. "You're pretty smart for your size."

"And you're pretty sassy for being so tall."

Pieter snorts quietly. "Alright fine, yes there is more to it. Regina wasn't just _a_ member, she and Kommissar founded DSM."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and before that they were a couple."

"Oh."

I'm not sure why that information feels like a punch to the gut. There's nothing wrong with having ex-boyfriends, or girlfriends for that matter. Not like I don't have any. Absolutely no reason to be upset. I take a breath and turn my back to Kommissar and Regina.

"So that's where the tension is coming from huh?"

Pieter shakes his head and crosses his bulky arms in front of his even bulkier chest. "Not really, they were over shortly after DSM took off. Everyone's just sort of pissed because Regina left right after the World Championship."

An uneasy feelings settles in the pit of my stomach. "You mean she left DSM?"

"Yes, just like that," Pieter snaps his fingers and scowls, "she had a better offer from some boy band or something."

"So she started working for someone else once you guys got back here?"

"Oh no, she quit as soon as she heard about us losing."

I close my eyes briefly, my mind flashing back to the moment outside the club when Kommissar offered me this job right after ending a phone call.

"What was she doing, I mean for DSM?" I ask quietly, although I don't really want to know.

 _Please, please don't let it be…_

"She did the music, wrote our arrangements," Pieter answers and my stomach drops.

Aw shit. My eyes are watering and I don't even know why. I wipe at my face furiously and turn away. "Hey, I gotta go."

Not waiting for an answer I head toward the exit, my sight slightly blurry. Unfortunately my little escape route takes me right past Kommissar and Regina, but I keep my eyes on my feet and head straight out of the door, down the stairs and onto the street.

Just a breath of fresh air, that's all I need. I don't even know why I'm suddenly so upset. I'm usually not an emotional person, it doesn't make much sense to waste energy on feelings when you can be much more productive working on music.

But damn, it feels really shitty to know you're just a replacement. The second best choice.

Then again I should be used to it by now. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Well, right now it only hurts.

I'm about to take a little walk when the door behind me opens and Kommissar looks around until her eyes settle on me.

"Beca?"

I clear my throat and avoid her gaze. "What's up?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh nowhere, just getting out of your hair, you know, now that you have Regina back I'll just leave. No hard feelings."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Huh, she actually sounds bewildered.

"Pieter told me about her, and that she left DSM the night you offered me the job," I pull my shoulders up, feeling slightly irritated at the lack of pain in my neck, "so I guess you only needed a placeholder. It's fine, really."

"No, that's not what this is about," Anja says, taking several steps toward me, "Pieter needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

I cross my arms in front of my chest. "So she didn't come here to join DSM again?"

"Well, she did but –"

"You know what? Just forget it. I'm done."

I turn away and start walking but Anja easily catches up to me with her freakishly long legs. She doesn't touch me in any way but keeps walking closely by my side.

"Please give me a chance to explain." Her voice is so quiet that I have to strain to hear her.

I scowl and keep walking until Anja stops and I lose sight of her.

"Beca please."

 _Aw shit._

How the hell am I supposed to say 'no' when she sounds so incredibly lost, like me walking away is the worst thing that's ever happened to her.

I slow my steps and eventually come to halt, my back still to Anja.

"I know I owe you an explanation." Her voice is much closer now and I can almost feel her standing right behind me. "You are not a placeholder Beca, you must know that."

Turning around, I look at her. "How am I supposed to know anything? She leaves and the next thing you do is offer me her job? Do you have any idea what that looks like?"

"It was a snap decision on my part, yes, but not because I wanted to replace her quickly."

"That was her, right? On the phone outside the club?"

Anja sighs and closes her eyes briefly. "Yes it was."

I really really want to run. The urge is almost too strong to fight. I know I have a history of pushing people away and leaving when things get too messy, but this situation is an absolute clusterfuck.

"Beca, I didn't ask you that night to work with DSM because you happened to be there. I could've taken my time, finding someone else once I got back here, but the moment I saw you standing there it just clicked. I knew that you were the best choice. My first choice. It was a chance for me to snatch you up before someone else did. Every group at World's would have been ecstatic to have you, so I had to be faster. You are not a replacement, I would never choose Regina over you. Do you even know how talented you are?"

I'm staring at Anja with wide eyes. She rakes a hand through her hair, loosening some strands from the tight bun at her neck. Her blue eyes flicker across my face and I'm sure she sees nothing but stunned confusion there.

"Beca, I… DSM needs you."

Anja takes a step closer to me and I unfold my arms from in front of my chest. What am I supposed to do after listening to a speech like that? I'm flattered, of course, but something is still bothering me even though I can't tell what exactly it is.

"Would you like to come by my place tonight so we can talk?" Anja asks.

There's isn't really much to think about. I actually want to know what she has to say. "Alright, yes I'll be there."

"I can pick you up?"

I slowly shake my head. "I'll find it."

Anja nods briefly and looks at me for a long moment. Her features seem so unguarded and she's absolutely stunning like that. I take a quiet breath to get my thoughts back on track.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and Anja frowns at me as I hand it to her. "I need your address."

"Right," she murmurs before her fingers fly over the screen. She hands the phone back to me and I fumble with it for a few seconds before I turn my attention back to Anja.

"I look forward to speaking with you. I… thank you, for giving me the chance to explain."

I hum quietly. "Yeah, I'll see you tonight."

With that I turn around and walk down the street in the general direction of my hotel. I really need a moment to sort through the mess in my head. I'm not sure why I reacted the way I did. I prefer a drama-free environment but I suppose the thought of being nothing more than a stand-in knocked me off balance. I mean, shit, I just got here and being told to leave again after only a few days would've been a serious hit to my ego.

I massage my forehead with the tips of my fingers. The only good thing about this mess is Anja complimenting me. I can't help the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, thinking about how sincere and worried she'd sounded. And she ran after me too. God it's like some sappy romance movie and I'm the weird main character that flees out of buildings bawling her eyes out. Seriously, that is not me.

But hey, does that mean Anja left Regina standing there while rushing after me? There, that's a nice thought.


	8. EIGHT - If you won't do it

**A/N:** a celebratory 'over 100 favorites' chapter, wohoo!

* * *

 **EIGHT**

There's no reason to be nervous. We're just going to have a nice little chat and that's it.

God, it feels like I've been telling myself that ever since I got here.

I straighten my shoulders and raise my hand to knock but the door swings open before my knuckles even have the chance to connect with the dark wood in front of me.

"I was wondering if you were going to stand here all night," Pieter says with a grin and I just wish I had something to hit him with because my hand would probably break on his abs. He steps aside and gestures for me to enter.

I roll my eyes at Pieter and walk through the door. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought this was Anja's place."

"Oh it is, we're roomies. She didn't tell you?"

The apartment is spacious and tastefully decorated. I follow Pieter down the hallway, my eyes wandering over the pictures on the walls. They show DSM in various outfits during performances. The photographs are mostly in black and white, and very artsy.

"Must have slipped her mind," I answer.

"She's out on the balcony," Pieter says and drops onto a couch in the living room. He jerks his head toward an open sliding door to my left and I slowly make my way over to it.

The sun is just about to set and the entire scene is breathtaking. The balcony overlooks a small park and Anja is lounging on a large comfy looking patio chair. She's wearing gray sweatpants and a loose white shirt, exposing one shoulder. Holy crap, I mean what is this? Did she just jump out of a damn magazine or something?

I shift around and Anja notices the movement. She turns to look at me and a small smile spreads across her features. She gets up in one fluid motion, all grace and poise. I shove my hands into the back pockets of my jeans and return her smile.

"Hello, it's good to see you," Anja says.

Why the hell does she look so _good_? That just makes everything so much harder. Maybe I can just keep my eyes closed why we talk?

"Hey," I answer eventually.

Anja comes to stand in front of me and I tilt my head back to look at her. My brow furrows and I look down at her bare feet. "You're not actually that tall without those murder heels."

Anja laughs quietly and gazes down at me. Yeah, okay she's still almost a head taller but still, the heels make a difference.

"Come sit down," Anja offers, "would you like some wine?"

I notice the wine bottle and two glasses on a small table next to the patio chair.

"Sure, why not."

Maybe some alcohol will help with the awkward tension that I just can't seem to shake. Not that it did me any good last time I was drinking and Anja was there, but hey, a girl can hope.

The patio chair has white soft-looking cushions and is big enough to easily fit three people. As it is I feel like it's way too tiny since it means sitting right beside Anja. I still follow her lead and slowly lower myself into the cushions. The view is absolutely gorgeous with the sun setting over the treetops.

A glass of wine appears in my line of sight and I take it from Anja with a quiet 'thank you'.

She settles beside me and we sit together in silence for a minute or two, sipping wine. It feels peaceful but I'm not exactly comfortable.

"You're still tense," Anja says quietly and I look over to her.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

Anja sighs quietly and empties her wine glass in one draw. I can only watch transfixed as she tilts her head back and the red liquid disappears between her lips. I manage to tear my eyes away just in time before she catches me staring and take another sip from my glass instead.

"I know you're here because I promised you an explanation. Let me start from the beginning, I think it is important that you know a little bit more about DSM. We weren't always international superstars you know."

I snort and look at Anja to see her smirking at me. "I'm all ears."

"You Americans use the strangest idioms."

"I'm a hundred percent positive that you have them too."

Anja settles on her side so that she's facing me, resting her elbow against the back of the chair to support her head with the palm of her hand. "You're right."

I start to fidget under that blue-eyed gaze and judging by the tiny smile at the corner at Anja's mouth she knows exactly how nervous she makes me.

"I never actually wanted to be an a cappella singer," Anja says and I look at her with a fake expression of surprise.

"No way, what little girl doesn't dream of becoming a professional a cappella singer?"

She laughs and it seems like it's the first time I've seen her laugh genuinely, with nose crinkle and all. I can't help but laugh along with her and it takes a moment until I settle against the cushions a little more relaxed. "I'm sorry, go on."

"Alright, as I was saying, a cappella wasn't exactly a part of my life until college but I was always fond of singing and occasionally even dancing. Then I met Regina, she was a theatre major at my university and well, we hit it off right away."

I nod slowly, silently trying to push down the feeling of jealousy clawing its way up my throat. I want to give Anja the chance to tell her story without me blurting completely inappropriate things.

"I know Pieter already told you about that, but I want you to hear it from me as well. Regina and I got together when we were both still young and fairly naïve. The only good thing coming out of that relationship was DSM."

I smile at that and Anja returns it with a small grin of her own.

"Regina had some friends who were into a cappella and after singing with them for a while just for fun, we decided to do our own thing. I was responsible for recruiting new members and Regina started writing our first arrangement during our first year at college. Shortly after that I found Pieter and we came up with a respectable dance routine."

"So wait, Pieter is the one doing the choreographies?"

"I know he doesn't seem like the type but he has a professional dance education."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"Don't let him hear that though, his ego is already inflated enough as it is," Anja says with a wink and I chuckle quietly.

"Well, getting a group together was hard work and it took us about two years until we were ready to compete on a national level. Regina and I… we realized that what we had wasn't what either of us needed. I wanted DSM to become successful and she had her very own ideas about where the group was supposed to go. There just wasn't any space for dealing with each other as a couple."

Anja shrugs lightly and looks at the darkening sky in front of us. "It was better this way, I know that now and I would never want to go back to the way we were."

I bite down on my bottom lip to keep from smiling. Anja is telling me about her past and an obviously painful breakup and all I can think about is that she isn't hung up on her ex-girlfriend. I really need to get my priorities straight.

"Anyways, we worked very hard to turn Das Sound Machine into who we are today and I always thought Regina was as committed to the group as the rest of us, but obviously I was wrong." Anja turns back to me and her expression is calm even though I can tell she isn't showing all of her feelings on the matter.

"That night, after Worlds, Regina called me and told me that she is leaving DSM for a better offer. More money, more prestige. I have to admit that I didn't expect that to happen, but the fact that she refused to accompany us on the US victory tour should've been a deceased giveaway."

"You mean dead giveaway?"

Anja frowns at me as if searching for the words before she nods. "Yes, that."

I smile at the cute furrow between her brows and pull my knees up to my body, wrapping one hand around my ankle. This is the part I've been waiting to hear.

"Anyways, I didn't actually think she would leave DSM since she'd helped build everything we have. Of course I was wrong, but knowing what I know now, I believe it was a rather fortunate turn of events."

Anja leans forward and gently rests her hand against my thigh. I suck in a quick breath and try to stay as still as humanly possible.

"Beca, I told you that I asked you to work with DSM the night after Worlds because I knew you were the best and I still think that I've made the right decision. Regina came to the studio today because she isn't happy with the job she has now. That is unfortunate, for her, but returning to DSM is not an option. I don't work with people I cannot rely on."

Anja sighs quietly and her hand squeezes my thigh. "I trust you Beca and I trust in your skills. I don't do that lightly, but I knew that Regina leaving us was a good thing as soon as I ended that phone call and saw you standing there, all flustered because I'd caught you eavesdropping."

"I was not," I protest quietly and Anja raises her eyebrow at me.

"Okay maybe I was, but I guess I was in the right place at the right time too."

"Indeed you were. I just want you to know that you were never a replacement, despite how it may have seemed. Even if Regina had stayed with us, I would've regretted not being able to work with you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Anja confirms.

If Pieter's ego is big then mine is swelling up to twice its size right now. I mean shit, Anja really seems to think I know what I'm doing. But what if I'm not good enough? What if she's putting too much trust in my skills and I'll just disappoint her and DSM in the end?

She leans forward and my eyes snap to her face. Anja's hand on my thigh seems suddenly really hot through the fabric of my jeans and I start to fidget.

"Don't worry, I know you'll do fine. I've seen you perform, I know what you're capable of. DSM is lucky to have you and I want you to know that no one would replace you."

"Thank you… that… I appreciate it."


	9. NINE - I'll do it for you

**A/N:** whoomp, there it is.

* * *

 **NINE  
**

"Oh my god, you saw that?" I shake my head and lean back into the cushions.

Anja laughs I can feel my body buzzing with the sound, and maybe with alcohol. The wine bottle is almost empty and I'm sure most of it is swirling through my veins right now.

"Yes I saw that performance, it wasn't bad per se, perhaps just a bit… below your standard."

I glare at her through narrowed eyes. "Like you can talk."

"Whatever do you mean?" Anja asks, almost looking affronted.

"Oh really? You really want me to sing it? Fine… here it goes."

I take a breath and start singing with my hands moving back and forth to the melody in my head. " _All night long, let me see that thong, that thong thong thong._ "

Anja groans and covers her eyes with one hand. I'm laughing loudly, holding my stomach with both hands.

She looks so embarrassed, it's pure delight seeing her like that.

"I admit that it wasn't the finest moment of my musical career but what was I supposed to do? We wanted to win, and whacking Pieter upside the head while trying to present a united front wouldn't have been very productive."

"But seriously, the thong song?"

I'm still laughing while Anja glares at me. It takes me about a minute to calm down again and by the time I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand Anja has settled against the cushions with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Oh come on, don't pout, you were still great just the song choice was a little…off."

Anja scowls at me and huffs. And god, she's just too cute. Which is actually not good. If there are any more sides to this woman that I find irresistible then how am I gonna get out of this without making a completely idiot out of myself? And I'm drunk enough as it is, the chances are even better that something will go absolutely wrong.

"What do you mean the store is closed already?" Pieter shouts from somewhere inside the apartment.

I look over the park that stretches in front of us and realize that it's already dark outside. The small porch light above is enough so that I can still see Anja clearly but everything else just sort of faded into the background while we were talking.

Pieter is still yelling in the background and I raise an eyebrow at Anja. "Tell me the truth, is that really his accent or does he speak like that on purpose?"

Anja's apparently done sulking and shrugs lightly. "He has always talked like that, I believe he isn't actually interested in losing his accent. I think he likes it."

"You know what I like? You."

My eyes widen and I slowly put my wine glass down onto the small table beside me. Did those words just really leave my mouth? And here I was doing so well up until that point. I groan quietly and shake my head. "Please forget I just said that."

Anja smiles at me and leans forward. "What if I prefer to remember it instead? You are terribly endearing when you get flustered you know."

"Embarrassing, you mean."

"Not all. That first time we met, at the car show, and you just couldn't seem to stop throwing compliments my way, I have to admit that I was…intrigued."

I look over to Anja and raise my eyebrows. What is she saying? I think back to the day of the car show and how I was absolutely useless when DSM confronted the Bellas for the first time. I'd never experienced such a reaction to anyone before, however attractive they may have been, but Anja turned me into a blabbering weirdo within two seconds.

How could she possibly have seen anything other than a girl with no control over her words and hands? But what if...?

"Outside the hotel after we had dinner, were you going to kiss me?" I ask suddenly and Anja tilts her head forward in my direction.

"Yes."

I swallow thickly and watch Anja curl her legs into her body, her knees only inches away from my hip. I turn my upper body toward her and keep my eyes trained on her face.

"And in the recording studio, before we were interrupted, would you have kissed me?"

Anja smiles lightly. "Yes."

She moves onto her knees and braces her arm over my right shoulder so that she is hovering above me. This time I don't feel the need to back away, instead I stay right where I am and lick my suddenly dry lips.

"And right now," I whisper, "do you want to kiss me right now?"

Everything goes really quiet and I can only hear the blood pounding in my ears as Anja leans forward until her lips graze against mine.

"Yes," she breathes and I can feel the word more than hear it.

My eyes slip shut without conscious thought on my part and the next thing I know is that the softest lips I've ever felt are kissing me slowly and gently.

A quiet moan makes it up my throat and out of my mouth and I can feel Anja humming against my lips. She takes my bottom lip between her own and sucks carefully.

My hands twitch against the fabric of the cushions beneath me and I raise them to rest against Anja's neck, my thumbs cradling the strong line of her jaw.

Heat spreads all over my body and I just want to feel _more_ of her. My lips part and a warm tongue gently traces the inside of my mouth.

Oh god. Nothing should be allowed to feel this _good_.

Anja tastes like wine and heat and I can feel her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of my neck. Her other hand is gripping my hip and I know I'd be squirming around if it wasn't for Anja holding me in place.

She slowly rests her body against mine and dear god, one of her legs is right _there_ where it really shouldn't be.

I really need to catch my breath because it's getting seriously hot out here but I just don't want to stop kissing Anja. Her lips are so soft and everything I'd imagined they'd be. Not that I thought about Anja's mouth a lot, not often at least, sometimes.

She's moving against me and I swear she's rolling her hips like that on purpose. I break away eventually and suck in several deep breaths. She smirks at me and her lips are red and so inviting that I'm about to lean in to continue our kiss when the reality of the situation hits me.

I'm basically making out with the person I'm going to have to interact with on a professional level for the unforeseeable future.

 _Not good._

"Was ist los, kleine Maus?" Anja asks and she frowns at me for a moment, "I'm sorry, what's wrong?"

Did she get so distracted that she forgot to speak English? How much more adorable could she possibly get?

 _No, focus. Tell her you're sorry and that you're not interested._

"I…I'm not… I don't…"

 _It's better this way._

I didn't realize I was actually shaking until Anja pulls me into her arms and I can't help but settle against her. Warmth and safety, those are the things I feel right then and there with my nose pressed against her collar.

"I know you might be unsure of what this means," she whispers, her breath ghosting across my cheek, "but don't run away, we can try and figure it out together, tiny mouse."

"How are you so freaking perfect?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

Anja's chest moves up and down with a laugh. "Could be genetic."

The night slowly settles around us and it's starting to get chilly. It hardly bothers me with Anja's arms wrapped around me like that. I can feel the strength in her embrace and it makes me want to just trust her. She wants to figure this out together? Well, right in this moment I want to believe that we can.


	10. TEN - I ain't waiting on you

**TEN**

"Alright, let's try this again, but this time give me a lighter beat."

I nod toward Fitz as he follows my instructions to a tee. The guy has insane beatboxing skills and even though it hasn't been easy to make him realize that I actually know what I'm doing we're slowly getting there.

"Okay, hit it."

 _"Regrets collect like old friends, here to relive your darkest moments. I can see no way, I can see no way. And all of the ghouls come out to play."_

Kommissar takes lead, her voice carrying loud and clear through the studio. It takes me a few seconds to focus on the task at hand. Her blue eyes are trained on me and I can see her lips curling into a smirk as she continues.

 _And every demon wants his pound of flesh, but I like to keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues drawn, it's always darkest before the dawn."_

I tap my foot against the dark hardwood floor and nod along to the beat. I point toward Pieter and he gives me small nod before he takes over as Kommissar finishes the last note.

 _"I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain. That's what people say, that's what people say. I go on too many dates, but I can't make them stay. At least that's what people say, that's what people say."_

Who would've thought that Pieter would be such a willing participant when I proposed a mellow mash-up of pop songs that are nowhere near DSM's comfort zone. But this is what I'm trying to do here. I want to see if they can be less like machines and more like… well, people.

I'm not trying to change their sound, been there done that, but I want them to broaden the set of skills that they have acquired over the years. I feel like they could become an even better group if they take on other styles and use them to make their sound more diverse.

The other members of DSM are positioned behind Pieter and Kommissar respectively, each of them adding to the overall harmony of the arrangement. Due to the size of the group, there's just a certain fullness about their sound that the Bellas could've never produced.

I've made sure to align the beats of both songs and Pieter is doing a great job slowing down the pace as he draws out several notes.

It's pure pleasure hearing Kommissar take over again. Her voice is slightly rough and hauntingly beautiful. She's an amazing singer and this is the first time I hear her sing such a slow song. It shows off an entirely different facet of her voice.

And judging by the number of eyes glued to Kommissar as she sings, the rest of DSM is similarly fascinated.

 _"And I've been a fool and I've been blind, I can never leave the past behind, I can see no way, I can see no way, I'm always dragging that horse around._ _All of his questions, such a mournful sound. Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground, so I like to keep my issues drawn. But it's always darkest before the dawn."_

It's Pieter's turn again before they start merging the refrain and I start grinning happily when DSM nails the mash-up like they've done it a thousand times before.

 _"I shake it off, I shake it off."_

 _"Shake it out, shake it out."_

The last voices slowly fade out and I'm barely restraining myself from clapping like a five-year-old.

"That was amazing," Carolin says and grins at me. I've never actually seen her this happy and I stare at her for a few seconds before I nod.

"It was. I didn't expect anything else from you guys."

"It is a wonderful arrangement," Kommissar says and her hand gently brushes across the small of my back as she walks past me. I try not to react but Pieter raises his eyebrow at me as if he knows exactly what is going on.

"We will continue with the dance routine and return to our new arrangement tomorrow," Kommissar orders and the other DSM members immediately scatter to work in small groups.

She certainly knows how to keep DSM in line and I admire her self-confidence with which she exudes such authority. I doubt I would've been able to lead any other a cappella group aside from the Bellas. We are friends and we work together because we want to and because we like each other.

Anything else would've been impossible for me to handle and there's just no way I would ever willingly take on a role like Kommissar did.

She's not actually that hard-as-nails woman she pretends to be, not when there is no need. And I'm absolutely grateful that I get to see glimpses of this other side of her.

"Hey Beca."

I turn to find three DSM members standing in front of me. Fitz, the beatbox guy, Andrea, one of the more talented vocalists, and another woman whose name I just can't remember.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, we just wanted to let you know that we think your arrangement is awesome," Andrea says and Fitz nods.

"Yeah, and we really appreciate that you're here, you know, working with us."

"Uh…thanks, it's really great, so yeah, cool."

I smile at them and I just know my face is barely passing as awkward. I'm not good with these things. Honestly, it took ages until I could actually appreciate the Bellas compliments and getting them from leather-wearing Germans is something I need to get used to first.

Fitz and the other woman leave again to start with their dance training but Andrea shuffles around briefly before smirking at me. I'm pretty sure she is the dark-haired one who took the solo at the riff-off in the creepy guy's mansion.

"Hey, if you ever want to hang out, go to a bar or something, just let me know, alright?"

"Sure," I answer with a smile and watch her hurry back to her group.

"So you're going to go out with her?" a deep voice whispers against my ear and I jump slightly. I whirl around and look at Kommissar. Her eyebrow is raised and her lips pursed, always a sign that she isn't entirely happy.

"What? No. She wasn't asking to go out on like a date or anything."

"Really now?"

"Yes, I mean, I'm pretty sure."

Kommissar narrows her eyes at me and I grin. "You're not jealous, are you?"

My back is turned toward the room and I slowly reach out to rest my hands on Kommissar's hips without anyone seeing. Luckily she is wearing simple black pants and a blue shirt over her tank top. I'm not sure what would happen if I put my hands on one of those leather pieces of hers and I'm not even remotely ready to find out.

I lean forward a little and raise my chin until my lips slowly travel along her jaw. "There's absolutely no reason to be," I whisper and I can feel a tiny shiver run through her body.

No one would be able to tell what is going on by looking at her face, she seems completely unaffected on the outside, but I know better.

She is the Kommissar right now and there's only so much she will allow herself to display in front of her group.

I'm not going to push it so I slowly step back and her icy stare is clearly leveled at me as I skip across the room toward Fred who is already waiting to head out to the control room to work on her original songs.

This is actually fun. Das Sound Machine is a professional a cappella group and I'm starting to see why they are so disciplined and hardly ever mess up. It was pure luck and perhaps a little bit of emotional manipulation that we won Worlds but DSM still took it like the pros they are.

Oh and this thing between Anja and me? Yeah, I have no idea what's going on. I know she's always sort of watching me and I just want to keep kissing her, but we really haven't had the time to talk about it.

DSM actually got an offer to perform at a local a cappella gathering, a friendly competition or something like that. Yeah right, as if they would ever go into anything without wanting to win it.

So they're basically gearing up for that comparably small performance like it's another Worlds and I can only admire them for it.

"Hey Beca, ready to go back to that last verse we worked on yesterday?" Fred asks as we enter the control room.

I smile at her and she shyly ducks her head.

"I think I have an idea what to do with it."

* * *

 **A/N:** the songs in this chapter are "Shake it out" by Florence and the Machine, and "Shake it off" by Taylor Swift. there's actually a mash-up version of this on youtube.


	11. ELEVEN - I'm the one

**ELEVEN**

"How many DSM performances have you seen?" I ask Fred as we walk down the hallway toward Anja and Pieter's apartment.

"I stopped counting after a dozen or so," she answers with a small giggle.

I smile at Fred as we stop in front of a now familiar door. I've been to this place more times than I care to remember. Apparently their apartment is DSM's unofficial headquarters and various members drop by every once in a while to talk about some group-related issue or another. Except Anja's room. That's actually off limits and I've ever only seen glimpses of it. Truth is I was scared for a little while that she'd have chains hanging from the ceiling or something like that but in fact she only really likes her privacy. Totally understandable.

I raise my hand and knock gently, taking a small step back in case Pieter decides to greet me in his underwear again. Not an image I ever needed. Nope, thank you very much.

We stand there for several silent minutes and I look at Fred questioningly but she only shrugs. I raise my eyebrows and reach for the doorknob. It turns without any resistance and the door swings open. Not creepy at all.

"Uh…hello?" I call into the apartment but no one answers.

Glancing at Fred again, I slowly step inside and walk down the hallway toward the living room. There are voices somewhere to my left and I follow them, realizing that Anja and Pieter are out on the balcony having a rather loud discussion.

"Was willst du denn von mir hören?" Anja says and I frown at that. I'm about to reach for the sliding doors that lead to the balcony to tell them we're here when Pieter answers with a sigh.

"Sei ehrlich, wem versuchst du denn was vorzumachen? Beca ist nicht nur hier um DSM zu helfen."

I freeze at the mention of my name and look over my shoulder at Fred who is standing in the middle of living room, looking at me with wide eyes. I jerk my head toward the balcony and she slowly moves toward me.

"What are they talking about?" I hiss and Fred looks just like a scared little deer caught in the headlights of a monster truck.

"We really shouldn't be eavesdropping," she whispers back and I narrow my eyes at her.

"I know, but they're obviously talking about me so I have a right to know what's going on."

Fred closes her eyes briefly and her shoulders slump. Superior logic for the win.

"Ich habe Beca hierher geholt damit sie uns hilft unseren Sound zu verbessern," Anja says and I shoot a pointed look toward Fred who leans closer to whisper to me.

"She brought you here so you could help DSM work on their sound," she translates.

I roll my eyes and sigh. I knew that already and even though I'm not sure what exactly I'm trying to do here, I feel the need to listen to their conversation.

"Und dann hast du dich in sie verknallt? Oder hat das schon damals bei unserem ersten Auftritt in den Staaten angefangen?" Pieter says.

„Das klingt als wäre ich irgendein Schulmädchen mit einem Schwarm," Anja answers and I can basically hear the eye-roll in her voice despite not knowing what she's talking about.

Fred swallows and rubs the back of her neck with one hand. "Pieter said that Anja has liked you ever since she first met you, and she told him that she's not some schoolgirl with a crush."

My mouth falls open in shock. What the hell is that supposed to mean? I actually shuffle forward a little to see if I can get a glimpse of the two on the balcony.

"Anja, niemand würde dich verurteilen wenn du dich darauf einlässt, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist und es ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich dich das letzte Mal so gesehen habe," Pieter says, his voice now softer.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll. Was wenn es schief geht? DSM kann von ihrer Hilfe profitieren und ich kann und will das nicht ruinieren," Anja answers with a sigh.

I turn back to Fred to get the translation from her but she seems more uncomfortable with every passing second. "Beca, I really think we should go," she whispers and I groan silently.

"Just tell me what they said and we'll leave."

"Pieter just wants Anja to be happy but she's not sure if pursuing anything with you will hurt DSM in the long run," Fred says and I stare at her with wide eyes.

"She… wants to be in a relationship with me?" I hiss and Fred has the nerve to give me a look that clearly says 'duh'.

I grimace at her and the voices from the balcony suddenly seem much closer. I scramble to my feet and push Fred back toward the hallway. "Move," I whisper urgently and we both stumble through the living room toward the front door.

Somehow I trip over my own feet just as Fred opens the front door and I hold my arms out in front of me to brace my fall when the door handle hits me smack in the face. I'm pretty sure I just lost my eye as Fred pulls me up and out of the apartment. She closes the door as quietly as possible and I reach up to assess the damage.

"Goddammit," I hiss, clutching the throbbing side of my face. The stupid door handle nailed me right in the forehead and cheek at a very awkward angle and it feels like the bones in my face are shattered into a million pieces.

"Are you okay?" Fred asks quietly.

"That's what I get for eavesdropping," I mumble pathetically, "she told me it's impolite."

I slowly lower my hand from my face and Fred takes a step toward me. "Does it hurt? It's already starting to swell."

"Let's just go in and make a lot of noise this time around alright?" I answer quietly and Fred nods sympathetically at me.

I open the door once again and knock loudly against the frame. "Somebody home?" I yell into the apartment and trudge down the hallway once again.

Music is coming from Pieters room and I can hear him singing along at the top of his lungs.

 _I really really really really really really like you. And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?I really really really really really really like you. And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

I smile slightly and wince when the skin on the right side of my face stretches uncomfortably. I'm going to be feeling this for a while and unfortunately a neck massage from Anja won't help me get rid of the pain this time.

"Hey Fred and I are here," I yell again and Anja appears from the small hallway that leads to her room. "I didn't hear you come in," she comments but frowns when she sees my face, "what happened to you?"

Up until that moment the pain in my face had completely distracted me from the fact that Fred and I had eavesdropped on their conversation. But seeing Anja step closer to me with worry so clearly etched across her features brings back the memory of what Fred translated for me only minutes ago. Is Anja really interested in something… more? And why would she be afraid to cause DSM any harm?

Just as I open my mouth to say something I get interrupted by Pieter dancing through the living room toward the kitchen, still singing like there's no tomorrow.

 _Oh, did I say too much? I'm so in my head. When we're out of touch, I really really really really really really like you. And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

At the last line he spins around and points first at Anja and then at me before disappearing around the corner. I look after him, gaping like a fish. What the hell? Isn't he supposed to be this super-badass DSM second-in-command? Apparently he has a weakness for cheesy pop songs and I'm sure I can use that against him at some point.

Anja rolls her eyes at her roommate's antics. "He's preparing for the riff-off tomorrow night."

"Wait, I thought you guys had that performance tomorrow?"

Anja nods slowly and closes the distance between us. "We do, and afterwards there'll be a riff-off for those who want to participate."

She stops right in front of me and lifts her hand to trace her fingertips carefully across the throbbing, rapidly swelling side of my face. "Will you tell me what happened?"

A tiny shivers runs through me and I take a quick breath. "You should see the other guy," I try to joke but Anja's features immediately contort into an angry frown, her eyes blazing.

"Someone did this to you?" she asks, her voice deeper than I've ever heard it before.

I quickly shake my head and reach out to clasp her fingers with mine "No, no it's just an expression, I'm sorry. I…uh fell. I was being clumsy and ran into a door handle," I jerk my thumb toward Fred, "Fred was there."

Anja expels a tense breath and her shoulders visibly relax. "You should really be more careful, kleine Maus, I wouldn't want you to disfigure that pretty face of yours."

I can feel a blush creeping up my neck and clear my throat awkwardly. "I'll try."

"I'll get you some ice." Anja briefly squeezes my wrist with her hand before she disappears into the kitchen.

I sigh deeply and turn to find Fred grinning at me. What's there to smile at?

"What?"

"Oh…nothing, I just think the two of you are too cute."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I answer with a scowl and walk through the living room to the couch to drop into the comfortable cushions, resting my head against the back with a groan.

Anja is beside me after a moment, her body pushing into the cushions. I roll to the side and toward her automatically and she wraps one arm around my shoulders while gently holding the ice against the side of my face.

"Thanks," I mumble against the ice pack.

Anja presses a soft kiss against the good side of my face and I snuggle into her with a sigh. I just want some lovin' right now and I don't really care that Fred and Pieter are there to see it. Sometimes I turn into an affectionate version of myself when I'm in pain, so what?

"I didn't remember you being so clumsy," Anja comments quietly and I can hear amusement creeping into her voice.

"Most of the time I actually have control over my body," I reply with a huff.

"And the rest of the time?"

"It has usually something to do with you." I send a tiny glare in her direction.

She smiles at me and I'm reminded of how truly beautiful this woman is. Sure, she gets me flustered with those glares and haughty raised-eyebrow-looks but the way she smiles? It's like breath catching in my throat and tingles spreading all over my body.

Fortunately Fred drops into the chair across from us and I'm pulled from my trance before I can say or do anything stupid. I sit up a little straighter but Anja still leaves her arm resting against my shoulders.

"So, about tomorrow, you wanted to talk to us?" I ask.

Anja nods, her gaze traveling from me to Fred. "We decided that we're going to use your arrangement as well as the original song you two have been working on."

"But… but it's not done yet," Fred says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know, but we have one of our own arrangements already prepared. Then we're going to mix it up and do something a little different," at that Anja raises her eyebrow at me and I smirk, "and we'll finish the set with a few bars of the original song you've been working on."

Fred beams at that, hands clasped together in her lap. "That's going to be so amazing, you're going to blow everyone else out of the water."

"Of course," Anja says with a casual shrug and I bump her shoulder with mine.

"I thought this was going to be a friendly get-together?"

"As if we would ever be anything but superior," Anja scoffs, the corner of her mouth slowly curling upward.

"I'm so excited for the riff-off," Fred says and I drop my cheek against the ice pack with a sigh.

It seems as if a cappella groups all over the world enjoy that weird tradition. After the first riff off at Barden I'd really thought it would be a one-time thing for me, but needless to say, I was wrong about that.

I silently listen to Anja and Fred discuss the other groups that are going to be at the a cappella get-together tomorrow and eventually my mind drifts back to the conversation I had overheard earlier. With the help of Fred's translations of course.

I know I'm staring at the side of Anja's face but I just can't help it. Is she really thinking about… us? And what exactly does that mean for me? I mean, I can't actually stay here, in Germany, for the rest of my life. Right? I like the country and I'm really enjoying my time in Berlin, but I'm not sure if I see a future here.

And Anja hasn't really sent any signs that she wants more than just… this. Truth is, I have actually no idea what we are. Yes, I do find her ridiculously attractive and sometimes the urge to just kiss and be close to her is overwhelming. I'm pretty sure she enjoys my company as well and there's a spark there. But where does that leave us?

God, I'm sensing a serious conversation coming on pretty soon because not knowing what exactly is going on between us makes me slightly nervous. And a little insecure. I would've asked her on a date or something like that a while ago if I only knew what exactly she is trying to get out of this. What if I'm nothing more than an adventure? But Anja could pretty much have anyone she wanted, why would she settle for a weird American girl from an enemy a cappella group?

"Beca?" Fred calls and by the tone in her voice I'm sure she hasn't said my name for the first time.

I snap my head around to look at her, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah?"

"I just suggested that you should absolutely join the riff-off. Anja told me that you have quite the skills when it comes to being spontaneous and creative."

I glance at Anja, who is watching me with a thoughtful expression. "Uh, well, I'm not sure. I wouldn't want to mess with the routine DSM has, but we'll see."

"Yes, we will," Anja says quietly and reaches out to take the slowly melting ice bag from me. "You're going to end up with a black eye, tiny mouse."

"At least I'll look badass tomorrow," I answer with a small shrug and Anja laughs quietly.

"Of course, they'll be shaking right where they stand, knowing that a mouse could easily start up a fight with her tiny, ineffectual fists."

"Hey, watch it."

Anja grins and affection courses through me. God, I'm already in so deep that I'm not sure I'll ever find my way back. I need to focus on the performance tomorrow and afterwards I'll make sure to finally clear things up with Anja. I have to, for my own sanity.

* * *

 **A/N:** alright, an anon review made me think so I'll simply ask you lovely readers: would you prefer longer chapters and therefore longer wait between updates, or shorter chapters and more frequent updates? let me know.

also the song Pieter sings in this chapter is "I really like you" by Carly Rae Jepsen.


	12. TWELVE - Don't know when to say when

**TWELVE**

"Holy crap." My words get drowned out by the noise inside the club.

Hundreds of voices fill the large room and I look around with my hands hanging uselessly by my sides. I'd known that DSM was popular but holy crap, seeing all these people with black shirts, the group's logo all over their chests and back, is a reminder of how big they actually are.

I shake my head slowly and look around the large club. There's a stage at the front and a bar in the back. People are all over the dance floor, a low bass coming from the speakers on either side of the room. There is a gallery on the second level, fitting even more people into the building.

I have to admit that I'm slightly overwhelmed and not because I'm uncomfortable in large crowds, it's just that I didn't expect so many people to show up. This thing is going to be the second-largest a cappella performance I've ever seen, right after Worlds, and I'm suddenly nervous about DSM performing my new arrangement. What if the people don't like it? What if it's too different? They're used to seeing DSM set everything on fire and now they're going to do something slower, more thoughtful.

Someone touches my shoulder from behind and I spin around with a small jerk. Fred smiles at me and clasps her hands in front of her body. "The show is about to start, Anja was looking for you backstage."

"Right yeah, I should go." I take one last look around the club while tugging at the collar of my leather jacket. I'm trying to blend in as much as possible, but somehow I didn't quite manage to get the DSM style down – and I probably never will.

I walk through the crowd, trying not to bump into anyone, until I get to the small side entrance that leads toward the back of the club. All of the a cappella groups that will be performing tonight have their own little partitioned section where they can get ready. It's not difficult to find DSM as they are currently doing their little chant thing albeit a little quieter and more reserved than at Worlds. Not that I was spying on them back then, but I was sort of just keeping an eye on the competition.

They finish their bonding moment while I wait a little off to the side, glancing down at the white tips of my Converse.

"Beca," a now familiar voice says and I look up to see Kommissar walking toward me. I can tell by the way she holds her shoulders and the angle of her chin that she is completely in competition mode right now.

I nod curtly and attempt a small smile. "Hey."

Kommissar frowns and gently touches my arm so that I take a few steps toward the hallway, away from the rest of the group. Once we're not in anyone's direct line of sight she reaches up and carefully rests her cool fingers against my face. "Does it hurt?" she asks quietly and it takes me a moment or two to remember what she's talking about.

I recall the black eye greeting me this morning in the mirror that no amount of make-up available on this planet could've covered up. It still feels really sore but ever since I set foot into club I'd completely forgotten about it. I raise my shoulder in a half shrug and smirk at Kommissar. "Not if you kiss it better."

The corner of her mouth lifts slightly and she leans down to press a gentle kiss against my temple. At the feel of her lips on my skin I raise my hands and tangle them in the material of her black mesh shirt. I still can't get over how many versions of the basically same black outfit they have. This one is a combination of mesh in strategic places while the rest of her top is dark silk. My fingertips move over the material effortlessly while avoiding the tempting uncovered areas.

"Better?" she whispers against the shell of my ear and I shiver lightly.

"Much, thank you."

A backstage coordinator pokes his head into the room and holds up his hand. "We're gonna start in five," he calls and I sigh quietly. Now is obviously not the time for trying to have a private moment.

Kommissar smirks and takes a step back. "Ready to see us tear this place apart?"

I nod with a quiet laugh and tilt my head toward the backstage area. "I'll be waiting for you guys."

"Good." With that Kommissar gives me one last lingering look before she turns around and marches back to the rest of the group as they get ready to leave the room.

The chanting from the front of the club has grown much louder in the last few minutes and I can clearly hear people calling for DSM. I shake my head and get out of the way of the many a cappella groups making their way toward the stage.

It's not particularly difficult to find Fred standing in a corner, taking everything in with wide eyes. I shuffle to a spot beside her and nudge her with a friendly smile. "Are you excited for your song to finally be performed on stage?"

"I'm pretty nervous actually, it's the first time they're doing an original song, what if people don't like it?"

I've been asking myself the same thing ever since Anja told us that they were going to perform a little of the song Fred and I have been working on but I'm not going to tell her that. I'm trying to encourage Fred and not make her worry more. "It'll be fine, trust me. I'm pretty sure these guys out there would be happy if DSM only stood on stage not making a sound. And besides, the song is awesome, they're gonna love it."

Fred smiles at me and nods. We both turn our attention to the stage that we can see pretty well from our position slightly off to the side. The announcer yells a few things in German and the crowd cheers happily.

The first a cappella group of the night takes the stage and I suck in a deep breath, readying myself for a possible personal and professional failure.

They're good - the other groups in attendance tonight – they all have passable skills but I'm absolutely certain that none of them can hold a candle to DSM. I start to fidget a little after the third performance and look around to see if I can spot my leather-clad Germans.

While the last group leaves the stage a hush goes through the club and I can hear the announcer speaking a little more quietly now. "I guess there is no need to introduce our next group but I'll still do it. You all know you've been waiting to see them. Back from their mind-blowing performance at the World Championship of a cappella. Das Sound Machine."

The club suddenly breaks into loud screams and I crane my neck to keep an eye on the stage. Sure enough DSM stand in formation, each movement perfectly synchronized as their voices carry over an ecstatic audience.

I smile lightly at Fred who is bouncing beside me and I take a few steps toward the side of the stage so I can peek around the wall to see the audience moving as one single big mass along to the beat of the song. As soon as the last voices fade out a collective chant of 'DSM' fills the air and I slowly shake my head. This is so much bigger than I ever anticipated.

And it's awesome. I can feel the energy flowing back and forth between the stage and the rest of the club and it almost makes me want to join in. It's the thrill of performing live in front of so many people that gets me every time.

And it's not like there's anything that could still scare me. Everything that could've possibly gone wrong had happened to the Bellas, so I'm good on that front. My heart still speeds up when the first tune of my _Shake it out/Shake it off_ arrangement carries through the club and I look around to see the other a cappella groups watching DSM with a mixture of surprise and envy. Hell yeah.

My heart however stutters and my stomach feels like it just received a swift kick when my eyes land on a small group on the other side of the stage.

I've only seen her once but I would recognize that face anywhere. It's Regina, Anja's ex who left DSM while they went through their very first loss after a spotless career. Her eyes are on Anja as she steps forward and performs her part of _Florence and the Machine's_ song and something entirely dark and angry stirs in the pit of my stomach, replacing the sinking feeling from just moments ago.

I'm not a jealous person by default, it's just not something I bother with because if I trust people enough to allow them into my life I have to be sure that they wouldn't intentionally do something to hurt me, therefore jealousy just seems unnecessary.

That's not why I'm worried. But seeing Regina here, now, makes me want to get up right in her face and… well, I'd probably lose in a fistfight because she looks like she could easily take me, but I'd still not be polite about going down.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Fred hisses and I slowly shake my head.

"I have no clue, but we need to let Anja and Pieter know before they see her," I answer and Fred nods determinedly.

I stopped paying attention to DSM's current song when suddenly I hear Kommissar's voice over the speakers. "Thank you for having us here tonight. If you enjoyed our newest set – "

She has to stop for several seconds while the crowd cheers loudly. Suddenly Pieter grabs the mic from Kommissar and speaks in his typical thick German accent.

"For the past two weeks we've been working with a very talented young artist, you may have seen her at Worlds while she rocked the stage with her Bellas, and she is here with us tonight. Give it up for Beca Mitchell."

Every single drop of blood rushes from my face and pools somewhere in the vicinity of my feet. I sway right where I stand and Fred pats my back comfortingly with one hand while she pushes me forward with the other.

"What… hey, why don't you go out on that stage?" I hiss and she laughs quietly.

"Pieter knows I don't like that kind of attention, last time he did that I stopped talking to him for a week."

I'm pretty sure I won't be speaking to him for at least a month. I glare at Fred one last time before I basically stumble onto the stage and blink into the bright lights. There are screams from the audience and I wave awkwardly at the dark mass in front of me. I'm about to turn back around and run from the stage, my mind still on Regina standing just off to the side, but suddenly Pieter's arm is wrapped around my shoulders and his muscular body steers me away from my escape route.

I look around and catch Kommissar's eyes. I mouth 'help me' at her but she only shrugs apologetically with a tiny smile on her face. God, I really want to hate her right now but instead I swallow the compliments that are supposed to be insults as she gives me a barely perceptible nod. I return the gesture with an eye-roll.

There seems to be no way out of this so I simply stand there while Pieter shouts something in German at the audience.

He then turns and gestures to Fitz who immediately drops a beat. It sounds vaguely familiar and I crinkle my brow at Pieter. He is grinning like a child on Christmas morning and I have the unsettling suspicion that I'm about to be dragged into a song.

DSM stands behind us and Andrea, one of the vocalists, starts with the first few lines and I realize why the beat had seemed so familiar.

 _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now. Wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

I raise my eyebrows at that. Pieter takes a breath, about to rap the first part of the song but I beat him to it. I definitely won't be singing the pretty lyrics every few lines, oh no.

My voice carries over the suddenly quiet audience.

 _Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, to go back to a place much simpler than this. 'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin' and all the glitz and the glam and the fashion. And all the pandemonium and all the madness, there comes a time where you fade to the blackness. And when you starin' at that phone in your lap, and you're hopin' but them people never call you back._

It's almost as awkward as that time I started rapping at the riff-off with the Bellas but this time there seems to be even more stunned silence all around. Why do people keep being surprised when I rap? It's not that big of a deal, I know I'm not great at it but I always thought I had some decent skills.

Pieter is the first one to snap out of it and he raises both arms in the air. "Hell yeah, give it up for Beca Mitchell everyone."

The entire club breaks into deafening screams and I take a final bow before I wave briefly and slip off the stage. I can feel Anja lightly resting her fingertips against the small of my back, below my leather jacket, and I raise a haughty eyebrow at her. She grins and inclines her head. I laugh quietly and hurry back to where Fred is waiting for me.

"You were amazing," she yell-whispers.

I slowly shake my head and rake both hands through my hair, holding it away from the back of my neck. It does feel good, being up on a stage again, but I'm absolutely content to watch DSM finish their set with Fred's original song.

There's a tingling sensation on the side of my face and it has absolutely nothing to do with the black eye I'm sporting. I turn to look around the backstage area and spot Regina's dark eyes staring straight at me. Her features are schooled into an impassive mask but I'm sure she is not trying to hide her happy face.

Great.

DSM move off stage and the entire club is going completely insane, yelling for an encore performance. Kommissar appears in my line of sight and heads straight for me. She rests one hand against my hip while she bends down and presses a brief kiss against the corner of my mouth. I can't help but lean into the touch with a silly smile.

"I didn't know you could do that," Kommissar says, her voice low.

"Well, I'm full of surprises," I answer with a grin, almost forgetting that there is something important I wanted to tell her. I quickly sober and take a small step back, "Speaking of, you should know that –"

"Anja," a deep voice interrupts me, "scheint so als habe ich den Grund gefunden warum du mich nicht zurückommen lassen wolltest."

I lean to the side and glance past Kommissar to see Regina standing there, arms crossed in front of her body. Kommissar spins around, all rigid shoulders and tense muscles. I slowly reach up and sneak my hand beneath her mesh shirt, carefully scratching against the small of her back, just like she did to me up on stage.

The small gesture seems to relax her and some of the tension escapes her body. "If I remember correctly you were the one to decide to leave DSM. There was simply no room for any more members," Kommissar answers in English with a casual shrug.

"Now if you would excuse us, we have to get ready for the riff-off."

"I'll see you there," Regina answers, brushing off the hostile glares from various DSM members like she doesn't even notice them.

The group pushes past her toward the private area assigned to them and I follow with quick strides, Fred right beside me, scowling like an angry puppy. I look over my shoulder to see Anja exchanging a few words with Regina before she shakes her head and heads in our direction.

Oh this evening is not going the way I anticipated at all. I rub my hand across my forehead and sigh quietly.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Pieter hisses as soon as Kommissar steps into the room. That seems to be the question of the day.

"It seems like she's found another group to compete with," Kommissar answers with a disinterested wave of her hand.

She seems completely unaffected but I'm sure there's more going on beneath the surface right now than she is willing to show. I try to stay out of the way as they gather their things but Kommissar catches me mingling in a corner with Fred.

She watches me with concerned eyes. "Regina didn't say anything to you, did she?"

"No, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway."

"Good, I'm glad."

She smiles at me and I return it with a dopey expression of my own until Fred coos from beside us.

"Alright, let's kick some ass at the riff-off," Pieter announces and the rest of group agrees loudly.

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for the delay, I had some papers to finish and then I didn't have access to my laptop for a few days. anyways, here's the new chapter and I'll try to keep updates on a semi-regular schedule.

the song in this chapter is "Airplanes" by B.o.B. ft. Hayley Williams


	13. THIRTEEN - Here for fun

**THIRTEEN**

My back hits the wall rather roughly but I've got absolutely nothing to complain about. In fact, my head is spinning so much that I wouldn't even notice if the wall behind me was made of spikes.

Warm insistent lips are nipping at my neck and my fingers dig into strong shoulders. A quiet little sound makes it out of my mouth and I'm not sure if it's supposed to be a moan or a whine. I have no idea how we got here but my brain is currently not in a state to figure it out. All I know is that Anja's lips and teeth are doing things to my body that shouldn't be possible.

She uses her free hand to hook my leg around her hip and I'm basically lifted off the floor, with Anja's weight pinning me against the wall. She sucks gently at my pulse point and my hips jerk forward. "Oh my…oh."

With a soft nibble against the spot where my shoulder meets my neck, Anja slowly draws back, her hot breath meeting my skin in short bursts. "God, Beca, you're going to be the end of me," she whispers.

I want to laugh at that, because seriously, she's the one who is basically pushing me off the edge but my throat is too dry to make a sound.

"Do you have even the slightest idea of how incredibly hot you were up on stage rapping like that?"

I desperately try to get some oxygen into my lungs and slowly loosen the tight grip that I have in Anja's shoulders. "If… if I'd known you would like it _that_ much I would've done it much much sooner."

A slow laugh leaves Anja's lips and she carefully lets me slide to the ground until my feet are securely holding my weight. My back is still pressed against the wall and I rest my head against it with a dull thud. She leans down and captures my lips in another kiss, this one more tame and soft.

To say I was surprised to have Anja push me into a small office at the back of the club would be an understatement but having her kiss me like I'm the sexiest thing on this earth is something else entirely. And I'm serious, if I'd known me rapping would get her going like this I would've done it ages ago.

"I'm sorry for pouncing on you like this," she whispers against my lips and I shake my head quickly.

"Oh, no need to apologize, trust me, pounce all you want."

She smiles at me, her eyes crinkling adorably at the corners and I sigh quietly. "I really don't want to leave, but I think we'll miss the riff-off if we stay here any longer."

"I'm afraid so," she whispers but makes no move to step away from me. My hands slide from her shoulders down to her waist where my fingers crawl underneath the material of her mesh shirt without conscious thought on my part.

My face is still flushed and I can feel my black eye pulsing in rhythm with the blood that has rushed to my head during our little make out session. As if reading my thoughts Anja leans down and gently nuzzles the side of my face, her lips ghosting over the skin there.

I've actually stopped regretting that little run-in with the door handle because Anja has been especially gentle with me ever since she saw me walking in with the side of my face swelling to twice its size. And that part of me that just wants to be coddled when it pain has been soaking it up like a fresh breath of air after a thunderstorm on a humid summer's day. I tighten my hold on her waist and slowly feel my heartbeat returning to its normal rhythm.

Taking a quiet breath I can smell cinnamon and something entirely Anja that engulfs me. I really really don't want to leave right now but I know Anja would absolute hate missing the riff-off since competition is something DSM seems to live for.

I rest my forehead against her collarbone, groaning. "Okay, we have to go, so you need to like take a step back or something because otherwise there's no way in hell I'll make it out of here."

Anja grins as she kisses me one last time. I can feel her lips stretching into a smile and nip at her bottom lip in retribution. She hums somewhere in her throat and slides her arms up from my waist to my shoulders. It seems to take some serious effort for her to push herself away and she eventually takes several very long steps away until she is basically on the other side of the room. I breathe another sigh, this time relieved that at least one of us had the mental and physical ability to get detached from the other.

I blame it on the fact that I'm really not used to _wanting_ someone in such a way. It's almost like a craving to be near her and it's obviously messing with my head. I'm not someone who has to spend every second of every day with their significant other, because just no, but with Anja I can't seem to get enough of her. God, I'm such a weirdo.

I glance up to see Anja staring at something above my head and I turn around to see some music equipment piled onto a shelf. She seems really concentrated on it and I tilt my head in confusion. "You okay?"

She clears her throat and turns away, her eyes darting around without actually settling on me. "Yes, everything is fine, although I just can't…" she waves her hand in my general direction and my brow furrows even further. I reach up to my hair to see if it's completely messed up or if a bird has nested there without me noticing.

Maybe there's something disgusting on my face? I reach up and wipe the back of my hand across my mouth. Nope, all good, but Anja still refuses to look at me.

"Uh… I have no idea what's wrong," I admit, starting to get a little irritated at her behavior.

"Like you said, we really should go," she answers quietly, "so if I don't have to see your beautifully mussed hair or your deliciously reddened lips right now I might even manage to leave this room."

Heat rushes from my chest up to my neck and there are tingles all over my arms and in my lower stomach. Oh god, how can she even freaking say things like that and expect me to stay on this side of the room?

I clench my jaw and breathe in through my nose. "Go, like right now, move your amazing long legs and get out of here, I'll be there in a minute."

My voice sounds so incredibly low right now that my words actually sound like a command. I can see Anja swallow thickly but she nods and heads straight for the door. Her hand is at the doorknob, her back turned to me. "This isn't over yet."

She opens the door with a flourish and lets it fall closed behind her. I stare a little dumbly at the spot she just vacated and suddenly a shiver runs down my spine that has my entire body wriggling in response, my arms flapping at my sides. "Oh my god," I whisper, closing my eyes briefly.

I hug myself tightly and rub my hands up and down my upper arms. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not some hormonal teen, I can be a professional, I'm not going to jump someone's bones in a semi-public place because they are physically flawless. And amazingly gentle. And absolutely likeable. More than that even.

"Okay, get a grip," I hiss and clench my jaw. There is a riff-off to be won after all.

I square my shoulders, raise my chin and think 'bloody murder' as I open the door to the small office and stalk down the hallway toward the front of the club.

"Hey I was just looking for –" Pieter says but trails off when he sees me. He steps aside when I pass him and flinches a little when I give him the side eye.

"Let's get this show on the road."

A small grin spreads across his face and he nods. "Hell yeah."

We walk into the room where the rest of DSM is already waiting and one look at Anja tells me that she is back to being the Kommissar right now. Her face is the picture of determination and I nod briefly to let her know that I'm just as ready for this thing to start. The corner of her mouth curls upward and she returns the nod with one of her own.

The other DSM members are preparing in their own way, some discussing possible songs and others listening to their iPods silently.

I wander over to Fred and pat her shoulder, my face finally relaxing into a small grin. "Did you see the crowd going wild after DSM did your original song earlier?"

Fred breaks into a bashful smile. "Our song, and yes I did notice. That was pretty awesome huh?"

"They loved it, told you they would, because you're an awesome songwriter. And trust me, I don't say that to just anyone."

Fred beams at that and pulls me into a quick impromptu hug. I return it with a gentle squeeze and she grins at me. "Go kick some aca-butt out there."

I wink at her. "I will."

Fred blushes and shuffles around, getting pulled into a conversation by Fitz. I watch them for a few moments before I notice Kommissar pulling Pieter aside. I'm not intentionally trying to listen to them, I've learned my lesson, but they're close enough for me to hear everything anyway.

"I swear if you pull another stunt like you did with the Thong Song I will make you wear thongs for a month, understood?"

Pieter shrinks back at Kommissar's dark glare. "Aber ich dachte es wäre eine gute Idee gewesen."

„No, it wasn't a good idea. Next time you stick with the songs we agree on beforehand, alright?"

Pieter nods with a sigh. "Fine."

She pats Pieter's back with a small smile and they share a look of understanding before parting ways. Pieter rounds up the rest of the group and I try to stay out of the way. But no such luck, Pieter wraps his arm around my shoulders, lightly enough that I could easily shake him off if I wanted to. "You're part of DSM now, so you're part of the riff-off as well," he says quietly and winks at me.

I smirk at him and notice Kommissar watching us with an expectant look. "Alright fine, I'm in."

Pieter whistles and points in my direction, drawing the attention of the rest of the group. I get a few thumbs up and smiles from the others as I join them in their little circle. Everyone is looking at Kommissar, intense focus on each and every face.

"You guys know how we do it, always prepared, always perfect pitch," she says and I nod along with everyone else. At least they don't put their hands in the middle and try to hit the right note while singing their names or something equally silly. God I really miss my freaks, I would give my left arm to have Chloe or Fat Amy backing me up right now.

"DSM," Pieter calls and the answer is an immediate, "ja!"

We break the small circle and make our way toward the front of the club. Most people have already left an hour or so ago and the place is mainly populated by a cappella groups gearing up for the riff-off. I'm sure there'll still be an audience, a few chosen ones, and the atmosphere is going to be charged with music and competition.

And maybe a little bit of bitchiness since Regina is also going to be there. I actually missed the performance of her new group, so I don't have any idea if they are good enough to pose a small threat. Pieter doesn't seem too worried about it and it's really hard to tell what Kommissar is thinking.

Pieter appears beside me and I look up at him when he squints at something somewhere below my chin. "Is that a hickey?"

My hand flies up to my neck where my skin is still tingling slightly, my eyes wide. "Dude, no. That's just… a bruise. Like on my face. Bruise."

Pieter smirks and winks. "Right."

I roll my eyes at him and walk a little faster to get away from his knowing smirk. My hand is still rubbing at my neck but I know the _hickey_ won't disappear anytime soon.

We reach the front of the club and the stage as been turned into a casual VIP area with some chairs, a small couch and a screen smack in the middle. People are mingling around the bar and a few DSM members make their way over to order drinks for us.

Many of the other a cappella groups seem excited to see DSM and come over to chat. A young woman who reminds me of Emily approaches me with a broad grin. She's dressed rather formally in a dark blue cocktail dress, her brown hair in a tight ponytail.

"Uh hey, sorry, I don't mean to like intrude or anything, but I just wanted to tell you that I saw you at Worlds and you guys were aca-amazing."

I smile at her and incline my head. "Thank you, we had an awesome time."

"I think you're just incredibly talented, the arrangements you made, oh and when you rapped earlier, everyone was blown away."

"Wow, thanks, I guess it was the surprise factor," I say and wink at her awkwardly. I have no idea why I do that when I feel a little uneasy, but ever since Chloe got right into my personal space at aca-initiation night I seem to have this nervous habit.

The girl smiles brightly at that. "I hope you guys win the riff-off, it's so cool I get to see this."

"We'll definitely try," I reply. The fact that I'm basically talking as if I'm an actual member of DSM isn't lost on me, but I don't really have the time to think about that now.

"Alright everyone, gather around, the riff-off is about to start," a female voice calls and I turn around to face the stage. Two women are standing on either side of the large screen, one of them tall and skinny and the other big and beautiful. They almost look like female versions of the guys at Barden and I smile involuntarily.

I make my way over to the rest of group and stand somewhere behind Fitz and next to Carolin. She looks at me and nods, an obvious sign of welcome and respect, and I return it briefly. It seems as if Germans in general are more fond of gestures and distance than Americans and I'm thankful for that. I don't really need a hug every time I see someone I have only briefly met before, so I'm alright with less physical contact… well, except when it comes to Anja.

I glance over to her and frown when I see Regina and her group entering the club from one of the side entrances. They're not wearing leather or mesh, but their clothes are still dark and sort of revealing. There seems to be an even number of women and men but they're not nearly as large as DSM. Regina's dark eyes settle on me and I raise my chin slightly. I'm not afraid of her and beating her new group will be a just punishment for what she did to DSM after Worlds.

The girls on stage start talking again, explaining the rules of the riff-off and pointing toward the screen where the categories will be revealed each time.

"Okay groups, take your spots and get ready. It'll be elimination style and if you can't keep up you'll be kicked out. Let the fun begin."

The people in the club yell happily and everyone seems ready to get down to business. There are about five other groups, two of them only guys, one female group and the rest mixed. It's definitely going to be interesting, that's for sure. I have the feeling that Regina is still watching me but I'm not going to give her the satisfaction and look in her direction. At least not yet.

"Okay and here's the first category," one of the girls says and the screen comes to life.

'Bad Breakups' is written in large black letters across the screen and I groan inwardly. Great, just great.

My eyes flicker over to Kommissar and she raises an eyebrow as she catches my gaze. I smirk at her and she grins. Alrighty then, I'm ready for this.

* * *

 **A/N:** so how am I doing with the whole longer chapters business? everyone happy? comments, questions? also, who is excited for the riff-off? I'm taking _song suggestions_ , so if there's a song or category you want to see, please do let me know.


	14. FOURTEEN - Wasn't looking for a friend

**A/N1:** alright, here's the riff-off, yaay. I tried to incorporate as many songs as I could (thank you everyone for the lovely suggestions) and even though I didn't want to rush it, it took longer than I thought to get all of this together, so I hope it still works out. **  
**

* * *

 **FOURTEEN**

I turn to look at Pieter and he grins at me. Oh shit, is there some kind of telepathy happening here? Because I think I know exactly what song he is thinking about. My eyes flicker over to the screen again. 'Bad Breakups'.

Well, there really is no way around Taylor Swift on this one so I raise my eyebrow at Pieter. He turns to Kommissar and this telepathy thing seems to extend to her as well because she nods her approval and the next thing I know is that Pieter has jumped forward, effectively cutting another group off.

" _Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted. Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted. Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe, and rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me."_

I didn't expect anything else from him, but Pieter absolutely nails the rap part of the song. And he glares at Regina most of the time. A quiet 'Ohh' makes it out of my mouth when he copies my move from the riff-off when we were still competing against each other. He raises his hand and draws his thumb across his neck, effectively turning the scowl on Regina's face in to a full-on glare. I know I'm probably enjoying this a little too much but I just can't help it. I want to gloat at least a little bit.

Having the support of one of the most successful a cappella groups is something I'd never thought possible, but here I am singing the chorus of 'Bad Blood' like I mean it.

Kommissar joins in as well and I smile at hearing her voice. It's not like I haven't heard it earlier when they were on stage but there is just a certain quality about the way she hits the high notes and never wavers that makes me squirm.

 _"_ _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood, you know it used to be mad love. So take a look what you've done. 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood. Hey. Now we got problems, and I don't think we can solve them. You made a really deep cut, and, baby, now we got bad blood._ _"_

I sway in the background, happily harmonizing with the others. It feels nice not being in the spotlight for once. It gives me time to observe and listen very intently to the rest of the group. There is hardly anything wrong with the way they work, but I'm sure I'll be able to find a few things that can be improved.

For example this girl in front of me, Aisha, she has a really interesting voice and could probably be in an opera production. But sometimes it's just too much to have that powerful voice trying to underline parts of the song that suddenly sound like they should appear in a horror movie.

I nod to myself and watch Pieter nail the second part of the song while Kommissar backs him up with _"Band-aids don't fix bullet holes, you say sorry just for show."_

It's going really great actually and we're on the chorus again when one of the other all-girls group cuts us off.

" _'Cause, baby, now –"_

 _"- now you're just somebody that I used to know. Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over, but had me believing it was always something that I'd done."_

I smile at the change of pace and mouth the words to the song silently. The other group is pretty good actually. They remind me a bit of the Bellas, only with a little less… angry fire.

I look around to see if there is someone else about to take the lead when my head snaps around as an unexpectedly deep voice fills the club.

 _But you didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and that we were nothing. And I don't even need your love, but you treat me –"_

 _"- you treat me just like another stranger. Well, it's nice to meet you, sir. I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out. Ignorance is your new best friend, ignorance is your new best friend._

The beat is suddenly much faster, and harder. I have to admit that it's not bad per se, but seeing that Regina is now belting out the words makes me cringe a little, because, shit, they're actually good. Maybe not up to DSM's level but still… it's disconcerting.

Kommissar is not paying any attention to them. She's mumbling quietly, apparently discussing the next song with Pieter, completely ignoring Regina and her group. But Regina isn't looking at Kommissar either, her dark eyes dart in my direction instead and I glance away quickly.

Okay, no need to be nervous.

Regina continues her song with a raised chin, perfectly choreographed movements and a voice that is very difficult to ignore. I lean forward a little, listening intently to the lyrics of the song when they are cut off again.

 _"The same tricks that, that once fooled me, they won't get you anywhere, I'm –"_

 _" – I'm_ _in love with somebody, found someone who completes me, I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah."_

My head snaps around and I stare wide-eyed at Kommissar. The entire group is somehow quiet around me but I can't seem to get my mouth to open. I don't actually know the song Kommissar is singing but I absolutely can't believe that she would intentionally cause us to lose, because obviously, the category is 'Bad Breakups' and not love declarations.

But honestly, screw that, I don't care about losing at all because Kommissar's eyes are actually on Regina as she sings those few lines. They echo inside my skull for a few seconds and I'm not sure if I'm having some kind of weird almost real-life nightmare right now.

Kommissar takes a breath, the last few words still bouncing around in my head – _I'm in love with somebody –_ when Fitz suddenly hits it hard with his beatboxing beside me. Kommissar's eyes are still on Regina as she continues the song.

 _"And it's not you."_

Huh, what? I blink my eyes and realize that some of the other DSM members are grinning at me. Pieter even has the nerve to wink.

The entire atmosphere changes and I watch Regina's eyes harden as she has to take a step back to allow Kommissar to move forward with the next few lines.

 _Feed my finger, whatcha gonna do? See, these lips are all done talkin' to you, I don't mean to bruise your ego, but I've had you nailed down for so long, and I don't see your name on my tattoo. Hope you understand, it's been a long time coming. It's for the best, no offense._

Kommissar is all attack, swaying hips and sensual danger and suddenly there isn't much else on my mind but getting her alone and naked somewhere very very private. I know my mouth is hanging open, probably has been since she started singing, but I just can't help it. My jaw snaps shut however when Kommissar turns around and her eyes find mine immediately. Her voice softens again as she takes a few steps toward me.

 _"I'm in love with somebody, found someone who completes me, I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah."_

I want to swoon right where I stand but that would totally go against my badass reputation so I grin like I've never had anyone serenade me with a rock song before. Which I haven't, but that's beside the point.

I actually have to press my lips together to smother a triumphant little smirk when Kommissar stops and tosses the next line over her shoulder.

 _"And it's not you."_

Damn, that one certainly hit home.

Everyone else is apparently still contemplating the next possible song when a guy from another group breaks into the loosely formed circle and bursts out singing.

" _Fuck you, fuck you very, very much. 'Cause we hate what you do, and we hate your whole crew, so please don't stay in touch. Fuck you. Fuck you very, very much."_

After the first few words, the obviously drunk guy starts crying, wiping at his eyes while still holding a beer bottle in his hand. He hiccups his way through a few lines before his group mates are close enough to drag him away. He's still yelling something about 'she left me' while another guy apologizes for his friend. Apparently the category hit a nerve.

There's a moment of absolute silence while the still wailing man is escorted outside.

"Well, that's obviously…the end of that," one of the girls on stage says with an awkward chuckle, " alright, we've got one less competitor so on to the next category. Get ready."

I don't really care what other categories are still to come because we already wiped the floor with everyone else. And I just really can't get rid of the feeling that I want to do other things with my mouth right now than singing. And oh god, I'm so glad I didn't just say that out loud because… really? Seems like Chloe's rubbed off on me a little too much. I'm actually still in a bit of a daze during the next round and I'm so busy trying not to stare at Kommissar the whole time that I blink with a little surprise when the next group is kicked off.

I take a deep breath and force myself to focus. DSM wants to win this thing so I should be helping them, not trying to get it on with their leader in the middle of the dance floor. I look over to the screen and see the next category pop up.

'Party Queen'.

Alright, I can work with that. Before I even manage to open my mouth another group has already taken the floor and they seem really happy about their song choice but unfortunately don't get very far.

 _"You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen, Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, you can dance –"_

 _"- Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance. What's going on, on the floor? I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright."_

Everyone seems to be having a great time with this category and there are some cheers from the crowd while others are starting to dance. But before anyone can really get into it there is a rapid change in songs.

 _"Just dance. I've had a little bit too much, much. All –"_

 _" - all alone dancing in the dark, tell me baby if it's wrong, to let my hands do what they want.  
Late at night I pretend we are, dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark. Put your work on me, open my body up and do some surgery, now that you got me up, I –"_

 _" - I just came here to party, but now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty, your hands around my waist, just let the music play, we're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face."_

An all male group suddenly takes over and I frown at the song they're performing. It sounds suspiciously like the same version I've seen the Trebles do before, right down to the slightly testosterone-induced choreography. There's no way I can let them continue with this so I make my toward the middle of the circle and hold up my hand when I sing the first word.

 _"Please don't stop –"_

 _"- don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball. Don't stop me now, if you wanna have a good time, just give me a call. Don't stop me now 'cause I'm having a good time, don't stop me now, yes I'm having a good time. I don't want to stop at all... yeah."_

I smirk at the stunned faces of the guys in front of me as I silence them like a real badass. DSM immediately backs me up and by the time the song picks up speed we're just partying among ourselves, jumping, singing and dancing.

To say that I'm absolutely stunned to see the other groups join in would be an understatement. I'm still belting out the lyrics, Pieter almost as loud as me, when people around us are starting to dance and sing as well.

 _"I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars, on a collision course. I am a satellite I'm out of control, I am a sex machine ready to reload, like an atom bomb about to…oh oh oh oh oh explode."_

A laugh bubbles up my throat when Kommissar rolls her eyes at me at the last part, but still sings along like the words aren't exactly made for us.

I don't actually care that Regina and her group keep staring at us darkly, the only ones who haven't given in to having fun, but I still send her a bright smile and continue dancing. Pieter grabs my waist and spins me around with a grin. I'm slightly breathless and suddenly find myself spun into Kommissar's side. She reacts quickly and draws me closer with both hands on my hips.

The riff-off seems all but forgotten and everyone is just partying like there's no tomorrow. I'm actually loving this and even though I'm trying not to show it the stupid happy grin on my face is probably a dead giveaway.

It's a party now and I'm so down with turning this into an awesome night.

* * *

 **A/N2:** I've got a few busy days ahead of me, so I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to update again, but I'll do my best. leave a review, let me know what you thought about the riff-off and if there's anything else you'd like to see. **  
**

the songs used in this chapter (in order) are:

Bad Blood - Taylor Swift

Somebody that I used to know - Gotye

Ignorance - Paramore

It's not you - Halestorm

Fuck you - Lily Allen

Dancing Queen - ABBA

Just Dance - Lady Gaga ft. Coldy O'Donis

Dancing in the dark - Dev

Don't stop the music - Rihanna

Don't stop me now - Queen


	15. FIFTEEN - Now we're kissing under covers

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the delay in updates but life got super busy in the past month and I'm still trying to catch my breath. but here's the new chapter, hopefully it makes up for my absence a little bit. we're nearing the end folks, thanks for sticking around.

* * *

 **FIFTEEN**

The door bursts open and we stumble out of the club, holding on to each other to stay upright. It's chilly outside but I don't really care. My arms are securely wrapped around Anja's waist and she is holding me in a loose embrace as we find our footing.

I glance at her and there is this soft look in her blue eyes. Her hair is open and falls in light waves over her shoulders, a small smile curling her lips. I swallow and take a breath.

"So this was fun," I say to break the silence.

"It was and you were great," Anja answers.

She seems really happy and I lean into her, tightening my arms around her waist. I can feel the warmth of her skin through the mesh she is wearing and it causes a blush to rise up my neck. I really really want to get her out of these clothes but I'm forcing myself to keep my hands still. We're still in public and I'm also trying to come with reasons why I shouldn't take her back to my hotel room right this second. This has to be a bad idea, because it always is when something seems to be too good to be true.

The door behind us opens again and I can feel Anja's fingers twitch against my shoulders. I turn my head to see what's going on and raise an eyebrow at Regina who is staring at us with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

She's avoided DSM all night and I wonder why she would be bothering us now. I'm not looking forward to having a confrontation but I'm also not going to let Anja handle this on her own since we both had a few shots earlier.

Anja parts her lips to say something, a frown overtaking her features, but Regina raises her hand with a sad little smile. "Don't, I know what you're going to say and I'm not here to argue with you," she says in English.

Her gaze briefly rests on me before she shakes her head. "I came to… apologize."

I raise my eyebrows and tilt my head to the side. Well, I wasn't expecting that. Like at all.

Anja nods for Regina to continue, her expression now calm. She gently traces her hands from my shoulders to my hips so that we're still standing close together while both facing Regina.

Regina raises a hand to tuck a strand of black hair behind her ear, her shoulders slumping slightly. "I know I cannot undo the mistakes I have made, but I can acknowledge the fact that I don't take rejection well."

She shoots a crooked little smile in our direction and I have to admit that I understand why Anja fell for this woman so many years ago.

"I'm sorry for the way I have acted toward DSM. I suppose I needed time to adjust to the thought that I truly have no more claim on the group. It is no excuse so I can only assure you that I will be less of a nuisance for you in the future."

She lifts one shoulder in a half-shrug and looks at me. "You are exceptionally talented and I'm glad DSM has found you. I wish you the best."

With that Regina nods briefly, as if to make sure the words had come out the right way, before she turns to walk back into the club.

I take a quick step forward, out of Anja's embrace. "Wait."

Regina looks over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Uh… thanks, for saying that I mean. I… we appreciate it." I glance at Anja and see her nod with a small smile.

Regina presses her lips together and tilts her head. She doesn't reply and continues walking, but somehow it feels like a lot of tension has dissipated through this short conversation. It certainly takes some guts to admit to making mistakes and apologizing for them. I admire that and in a way I have to grudgingly respect Regina for what she said, especially after DSM absolutely dominated the riff-off.

I turn back to Anja to find her gazing at me with a fond smile.

"You truly are something else."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Oh, absolutely."

…

I stare at Anja, standing on my tiptoes with my hands securely clasped behind her neck. Her blue eyes are calm and I know she is waiting for an answer. I know what I want to say and even though I'm trying to tell myself that it is a good idea to wait, to take things slow, a little voice in my head reminds that we've been taking this slow ever since I met Anja at the car show.

I wanted to jumped her bones right then and there if it wouldn't have been an absolute disaster both professionally and personally and now that I finally have the chance to do just that I'm hesitating? That's absolutely ridiculous.

"Yes, I want you to come upstairs," I say eventually and Anja smiles. Her expression is relieved but also full of anticipation. I know she would've left me with a sweet goodnight kiss, completely accepting my decision if I'd told her 'no' and it makes me adore her even more.

I trace my hands from her neck down her shoulders and arms until I can grasp her fingers with my own. I turn and lead her toward the entrance of the hotel and she follows me with light steps. We stay silent all the way to the elevator and up to my floor. The key card slides through the lock with a quiet beep and I push the door to my suite open with one hand, pulling Anja with me.

Her fingers are warm and soft against mine and I wonder how the hell she gets her skin to feel like a piece of cloud. She gently tugs me back and I turn to see her kicking the door shut with her boot. We both kick our shoes off hastily and I step forward into her embrace. Her arms wrap around me as if they were always meant to be there.

"Me being here does not mean that we have to be ready for the next step, yes?" she whispers and places a kiss against my temple.

I lean into the touch and close my eyes. "I know, but I am."

My hands find their way to her hips and I lift the hem of her mesh shirt to splay my fingers across her taut stomach. Her breathing picks up and I can feel her lips against the shell of my ear. "As am I."

I smile and nuzzle against her neck, breathing in deeply and enjoying that unique scent I have come to really appreciate. Anja's hands are rubbing tiny circles against the small of my back and I move slightly so I can see her face. Her eyes are dark and heat creeps up from my neck toward my face at the way she looks at me – so unabashedly hungry. She leans toward me and our lips brush briefly before she speaks. "No interruptions this time," she whispers and I know what she's trying to do. She is giving me room to change my mind, even after I've told her that I'm more than ready for this. It seems as if I'm not the only who needs a little reassure every once in a while.

I smile and press my lips firmly against Anja's. "No interruptions," I confirm with a mumble and pull her against me, my lips returning to their new favorite spot.

Anja's hands are on my hips and she tilts her head just so that our mouths fit together in a perfect rhythm of taste, movement and heat that has me moaning in the back of my throat in mere seconds.

Her caresses are slow, sensual, and I can't wait to feel more of Anja's soft skin against mine. The kiss is starting to deepen, sweeping me up in a wave of white hot arousal that makes my fingers and stomach tingle. I can feel the movement of Anja's shoulder blades under my hands when she encircles me with her arms and lifts me off the ground like I weigh absolutely nothing at all. My legs wrap around her waist automatically and I feel her grin against my lips. "Quite practical being such a tiny mouse," she whispers and I nip at her bottom lip in retaliation.

She effortlessly carries me further into the hotel room and I smile down at her. I really want to appreciate this moment, our first time, because Anja has been nothing but amazingly perfect ever since I arrived. I have no idea how I got so freaking lucky but now is absolutely not the time to question that.

Before I get the chance to tell her how much I've been wanting this to happen, Anja unceremoniously drops me onto the bed once we reach the bedroom. I bounce up and down a few times and glare at her when she laughs lightly.

"I just couldn't resist."

I raise my eyebrow at her and scoot forward until I'm sitting at the edge of the bed. I reach out and hook my fingers under the front of her belt, pulling her closer with one sharp tug. Anja stumbles forward and her eyes darken slightly when I smirk at her. Getting up onto my knees, I'm almost at eye-level with Anya and I watch her face carefully as I reach out and grab the hem of her mesh shirt.

She lifts her arms silently and I pull it off in one fluid motion, sucking in a quick breath between my lips. Anja is standing in front of me with only her black lace bra and dark leather pants and I'm pretty sure I've never seen anything more arousing. My lips suddenly feel very dry and run my tongue over them for some moisture. As much as I'm trying to keep my hands still, they slowly reach out and settle on the small of Anja's back before crawling upward. Before I have even consciously decided that I want to do it I have unsnapped her bra and the garment falls aside and to the floor.

I didn't realize I had been holding the breath from earlier until my lungs expel the air rather forcefully in a small moan. Anja is still watching me, the expression on her face seemingly calm but in her eyes I can see that she is struggling to remain still while I leisurely explore her.

The dim light from the streetlamps below illuminates Anja's skin in a way that it seems as if it is made of marble and completely pliable at the same time. I lean in toward her and brush my nose across her collarbone, enjoying the scent that I just can't seem to get enough of. Anja trembles lightly when my hands settle on her hips and slowly move up her sides. I pass the alluring swell of her breasts and trace her collarbones with my fingertips instead, my eyes following the path that I'm taking. Up and over her shoulders, down her back and across the ridges of her spine until my fingers finally settle at her hips again.

Yep, her skin is _that_ soft everywhere. I breathe a small sigh and glance up to glance at Anja. I can't help it when the corners of my mouth curl upward at the strained expression on her face. Her jaw is clenched tightly while her eyes are practically burning with a blue fire.

I'm trying not to smile, because I don't want to give away how much I'm actually enjoying this. A ball of molten heat has settled low in my stomach and the anticipation is so arousing that I would trade this moment for absolutely nothing.

My hands return to her belt, where they begin working on getting rid of those skintight pants. The temptation is too much so I tilt my head just the tiniest bit and place a long kiss against the side of Anja's throat.

I can feel the moan against my tongue before I hear it erupting from her mouth a moment later.

My fingers finally manage to undo Anja's belt and after a second I've popped open the button and dragged the zipper down as far as it would go. I fist my fingers into the material around her thighs and tug the pants down until they slowly glide toward her ankles. I get a very nice close-up of her abs and grin as Anja steps out of her pants and kicks them away into the dark corners of the room.

Anja's breathing picks up when I slowly slide my hands up her thighs and I can feel the skin of her chest warming against my lips as I trail them up toward her throat.

I lean back slightly, bringing a little distance between us, so that I can enjoy the view. My eyes lock onto her blue gaze for a moment, sharing a small smile, before I trail my eyes further downward, over her full lips, delicate throat and perfectly kissable collarbones. Who would've thought they could be so sexy?

My gaze drops to her full breasts and my fingers twitch with the urge to touch them. I barely resist and continue my visual journey over her taut stomach and strong thighs, only briefly pausing at the black panties Anja is wearing. This image is tempting enough without my head making up all the scenarios in which I would love to rip this last article of clothing off of her.

Anja remains silent while I study her and I am glad for it. She is giving me the time I need to get acquainted with her body.

Anja's fingertips find their way to my shirt and she tilts her head slightly, eyebrow raised in question. I smile and lift my arms above my head. The shirt is gone in mere moments and while I still try to sort through all the hair that's suddenly in my face I feel a light pressure against the center of my chest. I tumble backward onto the bed, sputtering quietly.

I want to glare at Anja for making me bounce up and down for the second time that night but I'm not even sure I can control my facial muscles at the moment. Anja's blunt nails are scraping over my stomach and I groan at the sensation. She grins and undoes my pants in a matter of seconds before she is pulling them off. Alrighty. Nakedness ahead.

I'm not ashamed of my body, but who wouldn't feel a little insecure when compared to a German goddess who looks absolutely breathtaking in the dim light of the room?

One glance at Anja's face makes me forget all about possible insecurities because she looks absolutely ecstatic about having me half-naked in front of her. She slowly kneels on the bed and rests her hands on either side if my legs before slowly crawling toward me. The sight takes my breath away and there is already a party going on my panties so I'm not sure how I'm supposed to keep it together until Anja actually touches me.

When we are finally face to face she lowers herself against my skin and sneaks one arm beneath my waist, pulling my hips slightly upward and into her. A gasp escapes from between my lips and Anja catches it with her own. Her hair is in beautiful disarray and I bury my fingers in her blonde tresses, parting my lips to allow her hot tongue into my mouth.

She's doing little swirls with her tongue and I just can't seem to keep my eyes open, every stroke of that tongue sends a small electric _zing_ straight between my legs. I groan into her and she pushes against the movements of my hips, still holding me tightly.

I force my eyes open when Anja's lips descend toward my neck and I look down to see the muscles of her arm flexing against my stomach. I lick my dry lips and drop my head back against the pillow. Oh god. My fingertips tighten against Anja's scalp with every kiss she leaves and a quiet hum against my skin tells me that she's probably enjoying the sensation.

Her lips flutter between the valley of my breasts and I sit up slightly to allow her to take my bra off. I exhale a quiet sigh when she lowers her mouth once again to my breats and everything turns into heat and sensation.

"Oh shit," I breathe and my voice sounds foreign, even to my own ears.

Anja's hands are pushing off the last piece of underwear and I'm completely caught up in everything I feel, smell, and hear that I only realize she has made her way down to between my legs when moist lips go straight for my clit.

I feel like I'm being pulled by invisible strings when my entire upper body lifts off the bed, my hands still buried in Anja's hair. "Oh my god."

Her mouth is doing things to me I didn't think possible and when gentle vibrations shoot straight to every part of me I look down at her in bewilderment only to realize that she is _singing_ against me. It's the movement of her lips and the vibrations of her voice that send me straight over the edge after mere moments.

I didn't even know how high-strung I must've been until a massive orgasm rips through me and I collapse back onto the bed. And it just goes on forever. I'm still shaking and moaning, not even sure where I am or what exactly is happening when Anja settles against me again. There are several black spots in my vision and I blink a few times until Anja's face swims into focus. A loud rasping sound fills my ears and I realize it's actually my heavy breathing.

Anja grins broadly and presses light fluttery kisses against my shoulder, her head propped up against her hand. "You are breathtaking," she whispers and I shudder.

Ah crap, now I'm going to be thinking of dirty things every time I hear her sing.

I smile back at her and clear my throat before speaking. "That was…"

"You were amazing," she says quietly, slowly brushing strands of hair away from my sweaty forehead, "tonight at the riff-off and now. I am in awe."

She leans down and catches my lips in a long kiss before grinning at me again. She seems perpetually smug now. Oh I'm going to get her back and I can't even put into words how much I'm looking forward to that. I need to catch my breath first though.

"I still can't believe I haven't heard you rap before," she continues, her fingers lazily caress my stomach and she watches the contractions of my muscles with a smile.

"Tonight you've really become a member of DSM," she says and I narrow my eyes at her when she grins mischievously at me. "Maybe now we can finally add that B to our DSM:"

I groan loudly and slap her shoulder when she laughs.


	16. SIXTEEN - Just because I jumped the gun

**SIXTEEN**

There are only very few things that can wake me up when I'm exhausted. It's either really loud noise, a mosquito taking a detour to my ear or sunlight shining in my face. This time it's the latter and I groan quietly and roll around to get away from the sun that I notice even through closed lids. I stretch my arms and legs, enjoying the soreness of certain muscles. It's been too long since I've felt like this after a night of fun, pleasure and more than one orgasm.

My fingers grope around but the other side of the bed is empty. There is still some residue warmth from the body that must've been there not too long ago and I listen intently to any noises in the suite.

The shower is running in the other room and I smile to myself, eyes still closed. I feel so _good_. I'm relaxed and tired but there's also this happy little tingle in my stomach and a certain kind of leisurely satisfaction that I can't really describe.

I grab Anja's pillow with both arms and pull it toward me so that I can bury my nose into soft cotton. There's no way someone can smell as good as Anja without using some kind of perfume or super strong body wash. I will find out her secret eventually.

I slowly open one eye and look over to the door that leads into the hallway. If I get up right now I could probably join Anja for an extended shower. I bite my lip at the images that immediately play through my mind and push myself into a sitting position.

I'm about to get up when a noise from the bedside table stops me. It's my cell phone making the typical skype noise, alerting me to an incoming call. I look back toward the door and narrow my eyes in thought. The only people calling me over skype are the Bellas and it would be pretty much the middle of the night over there. I turn back to my phone and take the skype call, holding the device so that it only shows my face.

Chloe appears on the small screen and she smiles at me. It's not her usual bright smile and I can tell by the way her eyes keep moving from one side to the other that she is nervous. Actually, I'm pretty sure this is her I'm-trying-not-to-show-it-but-I'm-panicking face.

"What's going on?" I ask and Chloe sighs quietly.

"Okay, I don't want you to worry Becs, alright?"

Now she has me worried.

"Chloe, tell me."

Chloe rakes a hand through her red tresses and sighs again. "It's Fat Amy, she's in the hospital."

It feels like someone has punched me in the gut and even though my mouth opens to ask a barrage of questions there is no sound.

"She's okay, I mean as far as we know."

"We?" I ask weakly and Chloe shoots me a sad smile, her image briefly freezing on the small screen.

"Yeah, the Bellas are here. We came as soon as we got the call. Amy's been in an accident, I don't know any details but supposedly some dingoes were involved. Anyways, she hasn't woken up yet and we're waiting for the doctors to tell us more. They won't let us go see her yet."

There are so many thoughts and emotions running through my head that I'm not sure what I'm feeling or thinking at the moment. There's the shock of receiving news that someone dear to me is hurt. There's guilt because I'm not there to support the Bellas, my friends. And I'm worried for Fat Amy, hoping that it actually isn't worse than Chloe makes it sound.

"I just wanted to let you know Becs, I'll keep you updated okay? Please don't worry, we'll take care of Amy, it'll be alright."

I nod slowly, the hand with which I'm holding the phone is shaking slightly. "Okay, contact me as soon as you know more," I say and Chloe nods.

"I will, promise. I gotta go, talk to you soon." Chloe waves and then the skype call disconnects. I drop my phone and stare at the opposite wall for several seconds, only vaguely registering movement from the corner of my eye.

Anja has walked into the room, only wrapped in a towel. "Good morning, did I interrupt anything?"

I look over to her and shake my head slowly. "No, I was just talking to Chloe."

"Oh, this early?"

"Yeah, it was about Fat Amy."

"Yes, I remember her, she was quite gutsy. But why would you call you call her fat? That isn't a very nice identifier."

Even though I'm holding up my end of the conversation with Anja it still feels like I'm seeing and hearing everything through a thin barrier of cotton.

"She calls herself Fat Amy so twig bitches don't do it behind her back," I answer absently.

"Oh, well, that's… actually pretty smart."

"She is in the hospital, that's why Chloe called," I eventually say and the bed dips immediately. Anja's arms wrap around me and I bury into the embrace, only barely noticing that she is still only wearing a towel. Her hair is damp against my skin and I breathe in her fresh shower scent.

"Why didn't you say so, dear? Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I mean, there's obviously nothing I can do, I'm not a doctor or anything. But it feels like I should be there, you know? I should be there for her."

Warm lips brush across my cheek and I close my eyes slowly.

"I understand," Anja whispers.

…

I'm curled up in bed, one pillow clutched against my stomach and the other underneath my head. I know it's pathetic but I'm allowed to wallow in my self-imposed misery for a little while. Anja insisted that I didn't have to come to practice and that she would make sure I wouldn't be bothered either.

I guess this utter feeling of not wanting to get out of bed stems from the thought that Amy is in a hospital and I am too far away to visit and comfort her. We were roommates for four years and not many people have managed to wriggle their way into my heart quite like Amy did.

The pillow still smells faintly of Anja and I bury my face in the soft material. I know I shouldn't be lying around like a vegetable but every time I even think about moving and going outside I tear up and crawl further under the covers. I miss my awesome freaks so much, but at the same time I am so incredibly happy with Anja, and that in turn makes me feel guilty. It's like I'm being torn in several directions at the same time and neither my head nor my heart can seem to decide what they want.

I must've fallen asleep eventually because I wake up to a distracting noise coming from the small closet attached to the bedroom. It would be weird if someone was trying to rob me while I'm basically sleeping in the same room, right? And besides there isn't much to steal in there aside from my clothes and I doubt anyone would want to copy me that badly.

Anja strides into the room, wearing jeans and a comfortable sweater with the word 'Barden' across her chest. She is holding my suitcase in both arms and drops it at the foot of the bed. I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes. Is this a dream? If so it's a really weird one. "What's going on?"

Anja looks over at me and smiles. "We're leaving."

"Huh, what? Didn't you say that I don't have to go to practice today?"

"That's right, and we're not going to practice. Go take a shower and put on something comfortable, we have a flight to catch."

I frown at Anja and get up from the bed, briefly pinching the skin on the inside of my arm. Just in case. "What are you talking about?"

She tilts her head and pulls a piece of paper from the front pocket of her sweater. I step closer to her and squint at it. It takes my sleepy brain a few seconds to realize that she is holding airplane tickets to the US and my eyes widen in shock. "What…how… why?"

"We're taking a short vacation," Anja says with a casual shrug, "DSM will survive without us for a little while. I wasn't lying when I said that I understand, you want to go see your teammate, your friend, and I'm not going to keep you from doing that."

"You're… coming with me?" I still can't believe I'm actually hearing this.

"I am, unless you'd prefer to go alone. I would of course respect your…"

I cut Anja off by throwing my arms around her shoulders and pressing a deep kiss against her lips. Her arms wrap around my hips and she pulls me close.

"You are truly amazing," I breathe and she chuckles.

I tug at the sweatshirt she is wearing and raise my eyebrow. "Care to explain this?"

"You didn't think we wouldn't scope out the competition before Worlds, did you?"

I laugh quietly and shake my head, quickly getting another kiss from soft lips before hugging Anja close. She rubs soft circles over my back and I feel her lips against my temple, warm breath tickling my ear. "You might want to get ready, we have to be at the airport in two hours."

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Anytime," she answers and gently pushes me in the direction of the bathroom. "I brought some food for you if you're hungry."

"You're the best."

Anja shrugs, looking down at her hands in a nonchalant manner. "I know."

I laugh quietly and scurry into the bathroom, still not quite believing that the last fifteen minutes have actually happened.

After getting a quick shower and shoveling some food in my face I actually start to feel a little better. We're off to the airport shortly after and before I even have the time to get annoyed at having to sit in a cramped space for ten hours Anja has checked our bags and is leading me toward the first class waiting area. I look at her with wide eyes. "We're flying first class?"

"Of course," Anja answers as if she's never flown any other way. Hell, for all I know she hasn't. The small voice in the back of my head telling me that I shouldn't let her spend so much money on me is silenced by the much louder voice of concern. I get to see Amy in less than twelve hours and that is really all that matters at the moment. The flight is pleasant enough and being able to cuddle up to Anja to doze for a few hours makes it almost worth being cooped up in an airplane.

…

I smile at Anja who is still sleeping, her head resting against my shoulder and one arm curled around my waist. We will be landing soon and I shake her awake very gently, keeping my eyes on the cute little frown on her face as she tries to figure where she is and what's going on. Her features soften as soon as she sees me and a small tingle in my belly spreads over the rest of my body. I hug Anja tightly in a slightly awkward embrace because of the position of our seats. She returns the hug and looks at me. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I just… I realized that I haven't had someone in my life that I could trust and rely on for a long time. I mean, I do have the Bellas, of course, but that is different, you know? This… I mean having you, is like my own personal thing, something I don't want to share and I'm just so glad you asked me to come to Germany to work with DSM that night."

Anja leans in and kisses me before she rests her forehead against my shoulder. "I am glad as well, more than I can express. I thought I had jumped the gun by asking you that night, I was afraid I'd scared you away by being so blunt."

"You know, I couldn't have resisted you even if I'd wanted."

Anja sighs and relaxes against me. "Even better."

We touch ground soon after and I go to grab our bags while Anja organizes a car for us. There will be about an hour of driving until we're at the hospital. It's only noon so we should be able to make it during visiting hours.

The car ride is quiet, mainly because Anja's attempts at conversation were met with silence. My silence. She seems to understand that I'm not in the mood to talk. In fact, she seems to understand everything about my emotions without me having to say anything. It makes me wonder if she has been through something similar. One day I hope I will be the person that knows these things about her.

I glance at Anja and admire her profile for a moment, noticing the way she holds her shoulders and grips the steering wheel with both hands exactly like you're supposed to. I reach out and entwine my fingers with hers, resting them on her thigh. She tilts her head and looks at me for a moment, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

This is probably neither the right place nor the right time to have these thoughts, but I realize that I'm absolutely and irrevocably falling for Anja. I still haven't talked to her about any of this, about us, but the fact that she is here with me gives me hope that my feelings aren't one-sided.

Everything seems to pass by in fast forward as we're driving through Atlanta's crowded streets. Bumper and Amy stayed in the city after Worlds and as far as I know they're both working on turning Bumper into next music sensation. I have no idea how that is working out for them but I silently vow that I will do a better job of keeping in touch with everyone after this is over.

My train of thought comes to a screeching halt when Anja pulls into the parking lot of the hospital. Neither of us move for several moments.

"Are you ready?" Anja asks quietly, her thumb stroking over the back of my hand in a soothing pattern.

I nod once and look at her with a small smile. "Thank you. For being here with me… and for being here for me."

"There is no need to thank me, tiny mouse, not when I am more than glad that you allow me to be the person you can rely on. I will be there whenever you need me," she gazes at me and then tilts her head in a way that I find absolutely adorable. "Let's go see that boisterous friend of yours."

Anja leans over and kisses me briefly before getting out of the car. I follow suit and together we walk toward the large glass sliding doors and into the hospital.


	17. SEVENTEEN - Babe I think I love you

**SEVENTEEN**

After a quick inquiry at the front desk, Anja and I are on our way to the fourth floor. Apparently a fairly loud flock of girls has already gathered there and the nurse only rolled her eyes when she told us to please be quiet as to not disturb other patients.

Anja only raised a very menacing eyebrow at the clearly overworked woman and I'm pretty sure they had somehow come to a mutual understanding that Anja would take care of everyone being quiet if the woman didn't have them thrown out for clogging up hospital hallways. Or at least that's what I think happened after they stared at each other and then exchanged barely noticeable nods. My girlfriend is awesome like that. I press my lips together at my own thought while we wait for the elevator. Girlfriend? That actually sounds pretty good, I mean who wouldn't want to call someone like Anja their girlfriend? She's charming, kind, intimidating and super hot. And even though I'm sure that not everything will always be sunshine and flowers, I do want to get to know all sides of her. Even the bad ones.

The elevator takes us up to the fourth floor and while I'm starting to get nervous, for whatever reason, Anja projects nothing but calm assuredness. The doors ding open and we step into the hallway.

The first thing I see is red hair but it's not Chloe who spots us first. Lily happens to glance in our direction as we approach and she tries to alert the others to my presence but doesn't quite succeed. She shrugs and waves at me with a smile. I return her greeting and briefly look at Anja to see her walking half a step behind me. I reach out and squeeze her wrist with my fingers which earns me a small smile and a nod from her.

I turn back around and stop at the entrance to the large waiting area. "What's up freaks?" I ask loudly and all conversations abruptly stop.

Every eye in the room is one me and people seem to be frozen in whatever position they were in. All the Bellas except for Aubrey are here, plus Bumper, Benji and Jesse. I'm really glad to see them but it starts to get a bit awkward after no one has moved in about thirty seconds or so.

I spread my arms, palms up. "What's up freaks?" I ask again, this time a little more quiet.

Chloe is the first one to snap out of it. A high-pitched squeal echoes through the air and I find myself engulfed in a large hug. My arms wrap around Chloe as she launches herself at me and I stumble a few steps backward.

"Oh my god Beca," she breathes and soon I'm surrounded by Bellas and hugs. It takes a while until I'm not being squeezed within an inch of my life anymore and everyone takes a small step back.

"Beca how… what…?" Chloe stutters, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What she's trying to say is, what are you doing here? We thought you were in Germany?" Cynthia-Rose takes over.

"I was and then Chloe called and told me that Amy is in the hospital. And here I am, thanks to Anja."

"Anja?" Emily asks and I turn around to find Anja leaning against the wall a few feet away from us. The others hadn't even noticed her but a round of quiet 'ohhs' go through the crowd when Anja steps forward.

"Bellas," she greets with a curt nod of her head. I grin at how formal she is being, as if she's still dealing with a cappella competition.

I grab her hand and tug her forward until she is standing beside me so that I can wrap my arm around her waist. "Anja got our plane tickets and made sure I dragged my butt out of bed long enough to go to the airport."

The Bellas are staring at her with open wonder until Chloe steps forward and throws her arms around Anja's neck. She has to get up on her tiptoes to go all the way without crushing Anja and it takes Anja several seconds until she lifts her arms and awkwardly pats Chloe's shoulder blades. "No problem."

Chloe eventually lets go and the other Bellas nod or thank her quietly.

Considering everything, that went pretty well.

"So, are you two a thing now? 'Cause that's totally hot," Stacie says and I frown. Okay maybe I was too optimistic on that front.

And then I suddenly realize that everyone is looking at me, even Anja, waiting for a response. I open my mouth even though I know there are no words going to come out. Thankfully enough Bumper interrupts that awkward moment when a doctor in a typical white coat and blue scrubs walks toward us.

"I'm here to speak with immediate family of…uh…" He looks down at a chart that he is holding in his hand.

"I'm the fiancé," Bumper says, standing uncomfortably close to the doctor who backs up a few steps. "Those are family," he continues, waving dismissively at the rest of us.

The doctor clears his throat and glances over the rim of his glasses over our assembled group. "Fine then, I can tell you that she is stable."

Bumper exhales loudly and while the rest of us do some happy yelling and squealing, the doctor takes Bumper aside to speak privately.

I still don't know what exactly happened to Amy and I'm not sure I really want to find out. Her stories are usually outrageous enough when she talks about daily things, so I don't know what she did to get herself hospitalized.

The sound of heels clicking across the linoleum floor distracts me for a moment and I see Aubrey walking down the hallway with her arms full of cup holders and bags. "Ladies, I brought coffee and…," she trails off when she sees me standing there, her eyebrows rising toward her hairline. "Beca?"

I stuff one hand into the back pocket of my jeans and wriggle my fingers at her with the other. "Hi."

A genuine smile spreads across Aubrey's features. "It's good to see you."

I grin at her and nod. "Yeah, you too."

It doesn't take long for Aubrey to notice Anja standing behind me. While the Bellas attack her like a pack of hungry wolves, she takes her time to level a calculating stare at Anja. I look over my shoulder to see Anja glancing at Aubrey with an expression of neutral disinterest. Damn, she is good at that whole professional mask thing. Knowing that the way she is behaving right now has nothing to do with the compassionate, kind woman I had the chance to get to know over the past months makes me realize that Anja doesn't easily let people into her life.

I was the same way before I met the Bellas and even now it is still difficult for me to trust someone enough to open up. But with Anja it had felt easy, natural almost. And yes, that does sound incredibly cheesy but it's true nonetheless.

"Guys," Bumper calls and everyone turns in his direction, food forgotten for the moment.

"The doc said Amy is awake right now, so I'm gonna go in and see her." There are nods all around and Jesse walks up to Bumper, clutching his shoulder in a brotherly manner. Ever since their engagement Bumper has actually become bearable for short amounts of time. Especially now he seems to be holding it together pretty well even though I can tell he is absolutely terrified and exhausted because there's a strain around his eyes and tightness to his jaw I have never seen before. I nod lightly to myself, finally understanding why Amy has fallen for him despite the fact that he used be an annoying ass.

I watch Bumper follow after the doctor and sigh quietly. We're definitely going to be here for a while so I turn to speak to Anja only to find that she has already settled in one of the uncomfortable looking chairs in the waiting area. To my surprise Aubrey approaches her and wordlessly hands her a cup of coffee. I raise my eyebrow at the exchange and smile. I grab my own coffee from her when she walks past me and grin. Aubrey only rolls her eyes but I see the smirk she is trying to suppress either way.

I make my way over to Anja and plop into the chair next to her, slowly sipping from the cup. Turning my body toward her, I lower my voice. "You don't have to –"

"I know," she quietly cuts me off, reaching out and clasping my hand with her own between us, "but I'm staying as long as I'm wanted."

A round of 'awws' goes through the room and I freeze for a moment before I turn my head in slow motion. The Bellas have made themselves comfortable in a semi-circle around us, every pair of eyes on me and Anja. I'm guessing the girls have been here for at least half a day now and between being bored and staring at white hospital walls, Anja and I are like the newest attraction at a zoo.

Anja seems amused and leans back to drink her coffee in silence.

"Okay, tell us everything about Germany," Chloes says, sitting on the floor with her back against Aubrey's legs. "And I mean everything," she adds with a smirk.

I can't help the light blush that creeps up my neck but before anyone can mention it, I start talking about DSM and the original song I have been working on with Fred.

…

I take a deep breath and open the door to Amy's room. Everything looks sterile and white, just like you would expect from a hospital. The sight of Amy sleeping in the bed with a blanket up to her shoulders makes me hesitate for a moment. There's thick white gauze wrapped around her head and several other patches on her neck and arms are covered with band-aids.

A warm hand settles on my shoulder and I turn my head to look at Anja who smiles encouragingly. I nod and move further into the room, my steps taking me to stand beside Amy's bed. The doctor told us we weren't allowed to all go in at the same time so we decided to break it up into groups of two to visit Amy. And I decided to take Anja with me because her presence makes me feel so much better even if we're not talking or touching.

I grab Amy's hand and with mine and hold it tightly. "I leave for five minutes and this is what you get up to."

Amy's fingers are cold and I furrow my brow, looking over to the window that's partly open. I walk around the bed and close it firmly. The air outside is getting colder now that the sun is setting and the last thing Amy needs is getting sick on top of being injured.

A grunt comes from the bed and I spin around to see Amy squinting at Anja. "Did I get abducted by Germans?"

Anja chuckles and shakes her head. "Not quite."

I rush over to stand beside the bed again and smile at Amy. I feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. "You're awake."

Amy raises an eyebrow and pushes herself into a sitting position. "Am I hallucinating? That's a better trip than the one time this guy shared his purple mushrooms with me."

I shake my head and laugh. "No, I'm really here."

Amy grins and opens her arms. I step forward and curl into the hug, careful not to hurt her.

"It's good to see you Becs," Amy says and then whispers, "if the German is holding us both hostage and plans to do sexual experiments tap my shoulder twice."

I snort loudly and pull back from the hug. "No, Anja accompanied me to visit you, no ulterior motive, I promise."

Amy nods and shifts her gaze to Anja. She narrows her eyes and leans forward a bit. "I will unleash the kraken if you don't treat her right, got me?"

"Amy," I hiss quietly and turn to see Anja with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Understood," she says, the most serious expression on her face.

Honestly, I don't know how she is even still here with all the crap my friends have been giving her. It's not like I can't protect myself and even though it's sweet they're trying to look out for me I'm starting to think that I need to have that chat with Anja sooner rather than later before she is scared off for good.

I take a quiet breath and turn back to Amy, hands on my hips. "I'm glad you're okay," I say quietly and smile at her, "I'll let the others know you're awake, they are going to want to see you for a bit. Think you're up for it?"

Amy nods even though she looks tired. "Yeah, send 'em in but only if they brought gifts. I'm in the hospital I should be showered with presents."

I smirk and bestow a small hug upon Amy before leaving. "I'll see what I can do. I'll be back tomorrow."

"See ya short stack," Amy calls with a wave of her hand, "tschüss kraut."

Anja raises an eyebrow and inclines her head. "Tschüss Fat Amy."

We leave the room together and walk down the hallway. I shoot a questioning glance in Anja's direction. "Tschüss?"

"It just means 'bye' in German," she replies with a shrug.

"Right."

We return to the waiting area and Chloe and Aubrey are the next two Bellas to visit Amy. I get a few goodbye hugs with the promise to join them for breakfast tomorrow before heading to the hospital. It's been a really long day and everyone looks pretty exhausted. Exhausted but happy. Amy is alright, or at least she is going to be, and that is enough for everyone to go home with a smile on their faces.

When we enter the elevator I snatch Anja's arm with both hands and lean my head against her shoulder. "Thank you for being so awesome," I say quietly and her shoulder moves with the small laugh coming from her mouth.

"Only for you, tiny mouse."

…

The next morning I find myself securely wrapped in Anja's arms in the large hotel bed. I snuggle further into the embrace and inhale deeply. God, how I love the smell of this woman, it's almost creepy, but there's nothing I can do about it. Or at least I don't want to.

I'm on my stomach and Anja has one arm underneath the pillow that we share and the other around my waist. Her legs are entangled with mine and I push myself up on my elbows to take a long look at her body only clad in a tank top and sleeping shorts. The warmth radiating from her skin is like a calming aura and I sigh happily. I never thought of myself as a snuggler because it can get really uncomfortable having to find positions in bed with another person especially if it feels like you're sleeping next to a living furnace. With Anja though it's like her body is a perfect fit for mine, touching just in the right places to keep me warm and cozy.

I'm still slowly taking in everything about Anja's body, her strong thighs, flat stomach and toned arms, when she begins to stir. Blue eyes blink sleepily at me and I smile, leaning in for a short kiss.

"Good morning."

Anja hums and closes her eyes again, nose brushing against my bare arm. "Is it time to get up?"

I glance over at the small alarm clock on the bedside table. It's barely eight o'clock and visiting hours at the hospital aren't until ten. "Not yet," I answer quietly.

"Then why are you awake?" Anja mumbles.

I reach out and run my free hand slowly through her hair. She hums quietly and makes a small noise of pleasure.

"I've been thinking."

"Oh?"

"About us."

At that Anja opens her eyes and a blue gaze settles on my face. She lifts the arm from underneath the pillow and folds it behind her head so that she can look at me without having to strain her neck. I'm still beside her on my stomach, propped up on my elbows. My fingers start to play with the edge of the pillow and I clear my throat.

"What were you thinking about, tiny mouse?"

"Well, we haven't exactly talked about _us_ yet. I mean, you're here with me and I _really_ like you," I wince at how juvenile this sounds, "and I just… I guess I want to know how you feel about all of this. And maybe where you want this to go, that would be nice to know actually. I've wanted to talk to you for a while, but something always came up. And then you just got those plane tickets for us and you came all the way here with me, so I'm thinking that I mean something to you as well. But it's totally cool if you don't want to do anything official, you know, just…" I take a deep breath and glance over at Anja. "Am I making any sense?"

Anja smiles and sits up, leaning against the headboard. "You're making perfect sense. I've been asking myself the same questions and when you told me about your friend being in the hospital I just knew I had to make sure you got to see her. I would feel the same way if it had been Pieter."

Anja reaches out and brushes a few strands of hair behind my ear before cradling my jaw in her hand. "I want there to be an us. I want to see where this might lead so I hope you will allow me in the future to introduce you as my partner, lover, girlfriend, tiny mouse… whichever you prefer."

Anja grins and I push myself into a sitting position only to move closer to her and straddle her lap. I reach out and bury both hands in her blonde tresses before pulling a more than willing mouth into a long, deep kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, I know, that was a lot of fluff but I guess I needed it right now in my life. also I think all there's left is an epilogue. thank you everyone for sticking around. this story was fun to write, if you enjoyed reading it, show some love and leave a review.


	18. EIGHTEEN - Here I go again

**A/N:** a short sweet little epilogue. again, a heartfelt thank you to those who took the time to review, follow and favorite. writing this story was like therapy to deal with the feels from seeing PP2.

 **EIGHTEEN**

I can't actually believe I agreed to join the Bellas for a reunion party. Now that Amy is out of the hospital and kicking it back with Bumper in their home, the Bellas decided that it was time to let loose and celebrate Amy's recovery as well as my visit. It seemed like a good idea when Chloe asked Anja and I to come along, but now I'm not so sure anymore.

We've got a dozen or so drunk Bellas on our hands, some of whom are barely twenty-one and I already feel like the responsible parent since no one else seems to want the job. Even Aubrey is happily keeping up with Stacie and Cynthia-Rose, knocking back one shot after the other.

I sigh and lean back, still nursing my second drink of the night. I don't know why I can't seem to get into the mood, but if there is one thing that cheers me up it's seeing Anja's face. She makes her way through the swaying crowd without bumping into anyone, holding two glasses of something colorful up and over her head.

I smile at her and glance at the drink she places in front of me. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Anja shakes her head slowly and purses her lips with a raised eyebrow. "A young man from the bar wanted to buy you a drink, so I offered to take it over here, as the helpful girlfriend that I am."

"Oh, but you didn't tell him that I'm taken? As the helpful girlfriend I mean."

"I didn't want to deprive you of a free drink," Anja says with a shrug.

Whoever the guy from the bar is, I don't even care enough to look in his direction. Instead I scoot closer to Anja and lean in for a short but sweet kiss. She returns it happily and rests her hand against my waist.

"No more free drinks for you now," she whispers and leans back.

"I can live with that."

We sit together quietly for a while, watching the Bellas in various stages of inebriation. I smile fondly at their antics and look at Anja from the corner of my eye. The bar around us is loud and raucous but Anja seems completely at ease. I'm pretty sure even if this was a fancy dinner at the White House she would display the same kind of calm self-assuredness.

She suddenly turns to me and I avert my eyes quickly, clearing my throat while trying cover up my staring. Anja leans toward me and I feel her warm breath tickle against the side of my neck.

"I'll be right back."

"Sure," I nod quickly and smile at her even though a small part of me wants her to stay glued to my side all night. I'm not needy like that, or at least I don't try to be, but sitting in a bar by yourself is always awkward even if half the bar is populated with your friends. Maybe I'm just weird like that, but Anja seems to like it, so all is well.

The lights in the bar suddenly dim and I look around confused. I squint to see whether any of the Bellas know what's going on but a voice coming over the various speakers distracts me. I would recognize that voice anywhere at any time because I know it quite _intimately_. My neck flushes with warmth and I get even more confused. The first beats of the song throb through the bar and finally the stage, which I hadn't even noticed before, at the far end of the room is bathed in a soft glow.

 _"I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me, I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me."_

I laugh at the song choice and shake my head. Anja is actually performing that old song with as much confidence as if she were on stage at Worlds. But what has tears appear in my eyes from happy laughter is the fact that behind her, several Bellas have taken the stage and are joining into the song. Even Aubrey sings along, slightly swaying on her feet. Now I at least know why she's been trying to match Amy's usual drinking prowess all evening.

Chloe waves happily at me and I shake my head slowly. I have no idea how they managed to rope Anja into this thing but I'm thrilled.

My eyes lock onto Anja and I'm pretty sure she winks at me while strutting across the stage.

 _"I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt, I'll get home early from work, if you say that you love me. Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying? Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying? Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying. Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?"_

I have the most charming, funny and absolutely adorable girlfriend in the world. And the best friends anyone could ever wish for. Honestly, what else do I need?

I jump up from my seat and make my way across the bar until I'm standing right in front of the stage. Anja walks over to me and holds her hand out. I wrap my fingers around her wrist and she pulls me up onto the stage. We stare at each other for a few seconds before she hands me the mic and I turn to the Bellas with one arm spread at my side, taking a breath before the chorus.


End file.
